The Perfect Secretary
by severus.siriusly
Summary: Lucius Malfoy takes his secretary home so he can play rather roughly with her. Smut/bondage/language Pairing: LM/OC
1. S & M

**Dis claimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I only own the original characters that I have made up to go along with this story.**

**A/N: So hope you guys enjoys this reviews are welcome but I do ask that if you have some criticism that you tell me in a constructive way not rudely thanks.**

**Pairing: LM/OC**

*********************************

Lucius Malfoy had been watching his secretary with great interest all week, observing how she handled herself under pressure, how well she took orders and followed them, and how quickly she did as she was told. He was happy to see that she did everything she was told in record timing without question or hesitation. It seemed that Allyson Hopkirk was the perfect secretary. The highlight of his day so far had been when he told her not to let anyone bother him for the entire day. And soon after he gave her the order Kingsley Shacklebolt came by to speak to Lucius about something trivial. Lucius heard Allyson threaten to invert Kingsley's manhood if he so much as looked like he was going to knock on the Lucius' office door. Something everyone knew she could do with unnerving ease. Kingsley left in quite a hurry after her threat had been issued and didn't dare look over his shoulder at the woman.

It seemed that Lucius had seen enough to know that his choice had been the right one. He walked to his door and opened it clearing his throat and smirking as all the women in the room jumped and turned to gawk at him. "Ms. Hopkirk I'd like word with you in my office if you don't mind." Allyson's eyes widened and she bit the corners of her mouth as she slowly walked into Lucius' office. As soon as he closed the door behind her she began to feel the overwhelming sense of panic that so many before her said they had experienced being in his office alone with him. "Have a seat please." He motioned to a chair that sat directly in front of his, Allyson took the chair and sat very carefully crossing her legs at the ankles and sighing as she tried to steady her nerves. It was then that she noticed the panic she was feeling wasn't for the same reason as the others, she was panicking because she had never been in his office alone with him with the door closed and locked, add that to the unnatural attraction she had to the man it was a wonder she hadn't lost her composure yet. It was a moment before Lucius sat in his large leather chair, he didn't speak however instead he continued with his silent observance of Allyson. He let his eyes travel slowly upwards from her thighs -which were more exposed from sitting- to her delicate neck, over her jawline. She shifted uncomfortably when she saw his eyes land on her lips and he smirked. Allyson brought a hand to her mouth and began to unconsciously bite her nails. "Don't do that." Lucius said breaking the silence and lightly tapping her ankle with the end of his cane. Allyson's eyes flew instantly to the snake head on the cane as she brought her hand down across her neck slowly. Lucius noticed her reaction to his cane and smirked as her eyes followed it when he moved it from hand to hand. He brought the top of the cane to his eye level which Allyson's gaze followed and then locked with Lucius' own gaze.

Allyson's breath hitched for a moment as she stared into the cold grey eyes that reminded her so much of liquid silver. She didn't realize until it was far too late that Lucius was using Legilimency to delve into her mind and read her thoughts at that moment. She tried to push any inappropriate thoughts away and prayed that she had successfully hid them away.

But Lucius had seen the naughty little images floating through her mind, fantasies about him touching her in ways that were not at all professional. He caught a glimpse of a rather interesting fantasy that included the teeth on the snake head of his cane. _Time to test the waters...._

It happened fast Lucius without warning stuck his cane out and caught Allyson by the shoulder and roughly pulled her forward and onto her knees before him. Her breath quickened and she looked up at him confusion laced with lust as his face fixed itself into a sneer. She gasped quietly as she felt the teeth of the snake head sinking into her shoulder tearing through the white fabric of her blouse and breaking the skin. Her hand clasped itself over her mouth to keep her from crying out, a muffled moan slipped through her fingers. She felt Lucius' hand grip her upper arm as he dragged her up and over to the fireplace. "You'll do just fine." He whispered darkly before dropping a handful of floo powder.

Allyson was roughly thrown onto the stone floor of a room, her eyes darted across the walls as the sound of footsteps filled her ears. A hand grabbed her by the arm again and stood her up, spinning her around.

"Don't talk." Lucius commanded placing a finger on her lips as he snaked a hand around her waist. "I've been in need for some entertainment, you should consider yourself lucky that I chose you." He purred brushing her black hair away from her face and letting his fingers trail down her neck his fingers moved down to the front of her blouse slowly popping the buttons off her blouse and revealing her lacy bra. His fingertips lightly ran across her breast causing her to shudder under his touch. He lowered his lips to her neck and let his hand slowly slide to the little punctures he had made earlier and dug his nails. Allyson let out a shaky breath and leaned her head back, so far this was going better than any fantasy she could ever have. She felt a hand land on her hip and move excruciatingly slow to the zipper on the back of her skirt it fell to the ground silently and Lucius moved his hand to tease at the thin fabric that separated his fingers from her skin. He teased her smirking as he lowered his mouth to her still bra covered breast and bit the soft skin that was exposed. Allyson moaned and bit her lip, it was then her delicate lace panties were ripped from her body leaving her almost completely naked except for the red pumps she still wore.

A finger slipped between her legs and soon was joined by a second finger. Allyson let out another shaky breath as she felt Lucius move his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace while he undid her bra with his free hand. She tensed as she felt an orgasm slowly building up and let out a gasp as her legs began to tremble. And then he stopped and pulled his fingers from between her legs. Allyson's eyes snapped open and she looked at him in confusion. "You have to earn the right to come." Lucius whispered in her ear before he began to unbutton his shirt and slip his arms out of them. Allyson's eyes would've been raking themselves across his perfect chiseled chest if her gaze hadn't locked on his dark mark. She jumped when he spoke, "Tell me does it frighten you?" He asked looking at his arm in appraising manner. Allyson didn't answer at first even though she knew the answer already, "And do tell the truth, because if you lie I'll make sure the pain far outweighs the pleasure."

Allyson froze at the threat and answered almost instantly, "No, it doesn't frighten me." She whispered looking away from it when he sat down in a chair. He beckoned her to him and she slowly walked to where he sat looking down at him wanting very badly to reach out and touch him. Lucius let his gaze roam slowly over Allyson's naked body smirking appreciatively she was after all a vision of perfection. He suddenly had the urge to handle her roughly and bruise her soft delicate skin.

"On your knees." He ordered simply and when she didn't move immediately he grabbed her wrist and yanked her forcefully to her knees. Allyson's hands flew out and gripped onto the closest thing to her in an attempt to brace herself for the pain. She hissed in pain when her knees smacked into the stone floor of the room, her eyes watered involuntarily but she didn't cry. She looked up at her hands and saw that she had grabbed onto Lucius' thighs, her hands clenched tightly on the fabric of his pants. She made to remove her hands but his flashed out and grabbed hers, sliding them up his thighs and letting them go when he was sure she would continue touching him on her own accord. Allyson slowly ran her hands up Lucius' body feeling his muscles under her hands bringing herself up from her knees slightly run her tongue over his collarbone nipping lightly at it. She ran her nails down his chest lightly grazing his skin, soon she was forced back to her knees before him as he exposed his cock to her. Lucius' smirk grew when he saw her eyes widened for a split second, he reached out a hand and grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her face close to his cock.

Allyson couldn't hide her surprise, never had a man been so forceful with her so demanding. She mentally shrugged and took it in her hand, she let her tongue run itself the entire length of the underside of his cock before she let her mouth wrap itself around the tip slowly letting her tongue circle it as she sucked it teasing him into a rather satisfying erection. She slid him into her mouth as far as she could grazing her teeth across his cock as his hand gripped her hair tighter before pushing her head down forcing himself deeper down her throat. Lucius let out a groan as he moved her head up and down forcing himself as far as he could down her throat. The faster he moved her head the harder she sucked, soon he stopped moving her head and released himself down her throat. He released Allyson's head and she backed up so that she could sit on the cold stone floor not knowing what to expect next. And she was more than shocked when Lucius seized her by the arm dragging her in front of a large bed with a mirror headboard, but instead of throwing her on it and having his way with her he snapped his fingers and almost instantly Allyson's hands were bound by chains and suspended above her head. And she was sure if it weren't for the heels she still wore her feet would be dangling above the floor.

"What the fuck?" She whispered trying to pull her hands out of the chains only to have them tighten.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the more you struggle the tighter the chains get." Lucius drawled as he walked around her dragging his fingers across her mid-section. "I wouldn't want your delicate wrists being crushed because you kept struggling." He whispered biting her shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Allyson gasped and glared at Lucius when he reappeared in front of her. His only reaction was to grab her breast and lightly bite at her nipple causing her to forget her short lived anger at him. A moan escaped her as she felt him begin to slip his fingers inside her for the second time, he moved them in and out a little faster than before as he sucked and bit the sensitive skin of her nipples harder causing her to moan louder. And just like before when she was on the verge of having an orgasm he pulled his fingers from her and denied her. He repeated the action again before purring in her ear, "I'll let you come if you beg me for it."

Allyson jerked her head away from his in defiance, she had never begged for anything in life especially an orgasm and she didn't plan on starting then. An involuntary moan slipped through her lips as she felt Lucius' hand rubbing her clit, she tried to move away but his free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her body to his; he was going to force her to beg if he had to. Allyson suddenly went quiet when she realized that he would pull away at any moment, hoping that she could outsmart him and sneak out an orgasm. Her eyes snapped open when he stopped, she winced back when she saw the hardness of his face he was no longer smirking. "You were trying to pull on over on me weren't you?" It didn't sound like a question as much as a threat, and Allyson suddenly regretted her choice when he smiled and walked off. Allyson craned her neck in an attempt to see where he had gone and caught a glimpse of Lucius taking a long black double headed stick with what looked like a trigger at the end of it. "Wh-what the hell is that?" She sputtered trying to see better.

"It's something muggles call a cattle prod, it's actually a very interesting little thing really." Lucius answered from somewhere behind her. Allyson's heart began to race she had no idea what that thing in his hands did or better yet what it would do to her. The feeling of cold metal caused her to jump as she felt the cattle prod being dragged up the back of her leg.

The sound of crackling electricity was followed swiftly by Allyson yelling out in pain. She began to pull away when she felt the cool metal tips of the cattle prod on her bottom, another crackle of electricity and this time she screamed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The metal tips of the cattle prod were dragged towards the front of her body and she pulled away more ignoring the tightening chains above her head. The cattle prod was dangerously close to her inner thigh now and she tried to move away before she could be shocked again but it was all in vain and she screamed again not caring that the tears had broken free. Lucius smirk was back now as he watched the woman before him struggle in her chains, he could feel his already hard cock straining against the front of his pants. He moved the cattle prod to Allyson's left hip pressing it hard against her skin. "Did you learn your lesson?" He asked darkly satisfied when she nodded vigorously, "Good." He pulled the trigger one last time just so he could hear her scream in agony one more time. He didn't touch her for a while as he watched her steel her nerves, and when he did touch her again he wasted no time in bringing her closer to the edge of ecstacy before stopping.

Allyson couldn't take anymore of his teasing, she was ready to explode when he pulled his hand away from her for the umpteenth time, and before she could stop her mouth she whispered, "Please....Mr. Malfoy please...let me come." She rasped her throat sore from screaming earlier. He looked at her smirking sexily and snapped his fingers catching her in his arm and throwing her on the bed. Allyson bounced on the mattress and closed her eyes in relief barely containing her excitement as she saw Lucius abandoning his pants and crawling into the bed. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her down to him, flipping her over and propping her backside up. She could feel him press his hardness at her entrance and prayed that he wouldn't tease her. Her hands clenched themselves in the sheets when she felt him slowly slip into her, "Oh....God." She rasped as he slid his entire length into her and began to move in and out at an torturesome slow pace taking his time. Allyson could feel her orgasm building more and more with each thrust. Her legs began to quiver and she bowed her head as she moaned louder. Lucius reached forward and grabbed her hair and wrenched her head up.

"Watch yourself...watch yourself while you come." He growled pulling her hair tighter as he began to thrust himself harder inside her. She did as she was told out of fear that if she didn't he would stop. She cried out and collapsed when her long overdue orgasm came and rendered her senseless. But Lucius wasn't done with her, he flipped her over on her back and picked her legs up draping them over her shoulders before slipping into her again thrusting and pounding her into the mattress. Before Allyson could make heads or tails of the situation another orgasm tore through her body causing her hips to buck wildly on their own volition as her hands gripped tightly on his shoulders. Lucius grabbed her hair and growled into her ear, "Scream my name bitch." Each word was punctuated with a hard deep thrust and Allyson had no choice in the matter as she began to scream his name to the holy heavens. He was fucking her directly into her third orgasm almost immediately after her second, and her vision was starting to blur.

"Luc...ius....I....Oh God....I can't....No more....please." She panted digging her nails into his shoulders as her third orgasm shook her to the bone.

"Not until I finish." Was his only reply as he continued to fuck her through the bed, he wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed watching as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Allyson didn't think it was possible for her to come again but she did rather violently screaming out hoarsely before passing out. Lucius thrust himself into Allyson one last time before he released himself inside her and collapsing next to her unconscious body.

He silently watched her as she lay there next to him rendered into unconsciousness from four very intense orgasms. A slow satisfying smile crept onto his face as he brushed a piece of stray hair from face. _I think I'll keep this one...._ he thought before laying back on the mattress and drifting off into a peaceful sleep of his own.

*************************************

**if you haven't noticed the lead females name is Allyson Hopkirk, as you can guess she is related to Mafalda Hopkirk. Anyways feedback would be nice please....R&R please....**


	2. Afternoon Delight

**A/N: Alright if I'm going to continue this one I need to make one thing clear. THERE IS NO NARCISSA MALFOY! Mainly because I hated the way they casted her in the movie, in my brain Narcissa was tall, blonde and made of sex appeal. Not old looking with a dead skunk on top of her head. So as far as I'm concerned Draco was born from a combination of Lucius' super sperm, fairy dust, and unicorn magic. **

**Anyways on to chapter two.**

* * *

A week had gone by without so much as a peep from Lucius Malfoy, and Allyson had to admit she was a little relieved, but she was also anxious everyone knew sex with your boss was never a good idea. And Allyson hadn't just had sex with her boss she had let him fuck her unconscious. She was sure his first order of business would be to fire her as soon as he stepped foot in his office.

Allyson rubbed her still bruised wrists, she had tried to charm them away but had no luck, the only thing she could do was hide them with vanity charms but at the end of the day the bruises were still there under the magic. She looked down at the bruises if it weren't for them she probably would've never believed that any of it happened. Allyson looked at the clock on her wall it was time to get dressed for work. She ran a hand through her hair to make sure it had dried thoroughly from her earlier shower, satisfied she went to her closet and looked inside. It was 'School Pride' day at the Ministry of Magic, one of the few days she was allowed to dress in anything other than black. Allyson reached in and pulled out one of her favorite dresses; a sexy knee length red sheath dress with gold pin striping and small gold belt to cinch the waist. Allyson didn't bother with her hair she simply piled her black wavy hair on top of her head in a messy bun secured with a pair of gold chop sticks. A pair of red bottomed metallic gold pumps completed the outfit and all that was left for her to do was apply a coat of her favorite strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"Time for work Ally." She whispered to her reflection before she grabbed her purse and walked to the front door of her apartment. Allyson was one of the lucky few Ministry workers that scored an apartment close to work, she could literally walk down the street and she was at work. Which suited her just fine it was less hassle for her to deal with and she didn't have to worry about being late because of traffic.

"Good morning Allyson." The security guard greeted as Allyson approached his line.

"Morning Raymond." Allyson replied shortly, she suddenly wished she had chosen one of the other lines, Raymond was notorious for his flirting with certain female employees and Allyson just so happened to be one of those women. Suffice it to say she was not happy about having to endure his usual crass banter but she was there now at the front of the line with nowhere to go but forward.

"Did you get all dressed up for me today?" He asked looking at her dress smiling appreciatively as it fit snuggly in all the right places.

Allyson rolled her eyes and cut him off before he could continue. "No Raymond. I got dressed up for work." She said shortly, thinking that would end it.

"You could work me anytime honey." He replied grinning like an idiot. Allyson swore she almost threw up as she pushed past him and hurried to the nearest elevator thoroughly disgusted.

The day had been uneventful, and Allyson was almost about to fall asleep at her desk when the mail came floating in at noon.

"Oh thank God, something for me to do." She said with a sigh of relief. It was a bit sad that reviewing Lucius Malfoy's mail had been the highlight of her day but Allyson was willing to take the small victory. Nothing in the small stack of mail required her immediate attention and she figured she would drop the mail on Lucius' desk and go to lunch. That is until she went into his office and saw him sitting at his desk sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the daily prophet.

_Shit. _Was the only thought that came to Allyson's mind when he looked up from his paper and fixed his steely gaze on her. Allyson stood there for a second trying to remember why she had even came into his office then she looked down and saw the mail in her hands.

"I assume you've brought me my mail?" Lucius said raising an inquisitive eyebrow and Allyson nodded her head still not finding her voice. She wasn't normally like this she was mouthy and had a bad attitude normally but Lucius seemed to cut her down to size without even having to say a word. Not to mention Allyson was sure she was about to lose her job.

Lucius cleared his throat smirking at Allyson, he had seen and done things to her that would make most people blush and she was still nervous around him. Allyson almost jumped into action and walked over to his desk quickly to place his mail in its designated spot. She had just placed the mail down and was moving to turn and leave, but Lucius' hand came out to grab her wrist.

Allyson winced and gasped as Lucius firm grip caused her bruised wrist to throb in protest.

"Go lock the door." He ordered and released her wrist, "Walk slowly." He added, and Allyson slowed her pace gaining a bit of confidence as she could feel his eyes on her, maybe she wasn't going to lose her job after all. Allyson placed a hand on the door handle as she closed and locked it with a soft click.

Lucius was enjoying watching Allyson's form move slowly towards his door, he took the time to wave his wand and cast a silencing spell over the room before she reached the door. He fully took in her appearance and his smirk grew as he noticed the red and gold colors she wore; a Gryffindor. Lucius had almost forgot about that in fact he almost denied her the job because of it, that is until he saw her and figured he would give her a chance. Usually Lucius didn't care for the garish colors of the Gryffindor house, but even he had to admit the colors suited Allyson well.

Allyson turned around and before she could stop herself she sighed. Lucius had moved from his chair and was leaning on the front of desk with his ankles crossed in front of him, and he looked down right delicious. Lucius had worn a deep emerald green suit his jacket and cloak were draped over the back of his chair. Under his vest he wore a darker emerald green dress shirt with silver pin striping. His shoes matched the color of his suit perfectly and he looked every bit the Slytherin he was.

_Damn._ Allyson thought as he beckoned for her to come and stand before him. Allyson had a feeling of confidence wash over her as her lust overrode her nerves, she took slow deliberate steps towards Lucius making sure she took her time in reaching him. His eyes bored into hers and she could feel him sneaking around in her head and she didn't care, she didn't care if he dragged her back to that S & M dungeon of his; she just wanted to feel him. A knot formed low in her stomach as her thoughts went to that night. She had never been so terrified and turned on at the same time, it was safe to say that Allyson wanted to feel that again.

Allyson was standing in front of him now staring right into his eyes not knowing what he was thinking, silently hoping that he was thinking the same thing she was. All Allyson knew was that she was could feel herself getting wetter every second and he had barely even touched her yet. Lucius cut off the connection to her mind he had seen all he needed to and he was pleased, Allyson would do practically anything he wanted.

"Take your hair down Allyson." He said in his usual seductive drawl, Allyson reached up and plucked the gold chopsticks from her hair and shook out her waves. She leaned forward to place them on the desk and closed her eyes as the scent of Lucius' cologne filled her head; even his smell was seductive. It almost enough to make Allyson lose her composure and pounce on the man, but she contained herself and waited for Lucius to make the first move, and he did much to Allyson's relief.

Lucius had placed his hands on Allyson's hips and stood up to his full height, looking down at her with icy grey eyes as he navigated her backwards towards the bookshelf. Lucius' smirk grew mischievous as he began to push Allyson's dress up slowly.

"I wonder what your aunt would say if she found out her good, wholesome, _Gryffindor_ niece had let a big bad Slytherin defile her." Lucius whispered into Allyson's ear pressing his body onto hers. Lucius had emphasized the word Gryffindor and Allyson realized just how bad she should've felt, but she couldn't even muster the smallest feeling of guilt.

"I doubt she'd be happy with me." Allyson breathed gripping a shelf behind her. And it was true if her aunt found out she would read Allyson the riot act for being so stupid to not only consent to having sex with her boss but also for said boss being Lucius Malfoy and a suspected Death Eater. Once again Allyson didn't feel the least bit guilty her common sense had left the building a long time ago.

"What would she say?" Lucius asked as his hand slipped down her panties and found her clit, Allyson moaned in response as Lucius continued to work his magic on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"She would say, 'what were you thinking he's your boss'." Allyson answered in between moans and Lucius let a finger slip inside her as his thumb continued to bring her closer to the edge. She knew he was bad, she knew what Lucius was and he wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"What else?" Lucius hissed biting Allyson's ear making her cry out in pain.

"She would tell me all the horrible things you've done." Allyson moaned and closed her eyes. Lucius gripped her hair and Allyson immediately opened her eyes to look at him.

"What horrible things would she say about me?" Lucius whispered darkly slipping a second finger inside Allyson whose legs were beginning to shake.

"She would tell me how you tortured muggles, and she would tell me how you served the Dark Lord." Allyson's legs were turning into jelly under her and Lucius' strong arm snaked around her waist and held her firm against him.

"Finish it." Lucius ordered, knowing Allyson was about to come any second.

It took more effort than Allyson had left in her to say what she knew he wanted to hear.

"She would call you a Death Eater." Allyson gasped, as her hands abandoned the bookshelf and found themselves gripping Lucius' strong shoulders. Lucius' smirk had turned into a wicked grin as she came loudly, her grip on him getting dangerously tight. And then he let her go, and watched as Allyson fell to the ground at his feet.

Allyson had to catch her breath, as she lay at Lucius' feet trying to gather herself. She didn't have much time as Lucius ordered her to her knees almost immediately as she had hit the ground. Allyson had to use Lucius' legs to pull herself up to her knees and Lucius helped in his own way by grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her up. Allyson knew what he wanted and she began to unbuckle his belt, then the button on his fly was next. Allyson could feel the bulge that his pants concealed and another knot of excitement formed in her stomach as she unzipped his zipper and pulled out his cock.

_Big, bad Slytherin. _Lucius' words from earlier sprang to mind as Allyson moved to take him into her mouth. The only thing that stopped her was a knock at the office door.

Lucius cursed under his breath as he reached down and grabbed Allyson's arm and dragged her to his desk shoving her underneath and taking his seat while he unlocked the door with a flick of his wand.

Irritated was not the word for the feeling that overcame Lucius when Kingsley Shacklebolt came walking through the door.

Allyson rolled her eyes when she heard Shacklebolt's voice, he had finally made his way into Lucius' office after a week of trying and his timing was horrendous. Then a thought struck Allyson, Lucius' cock was still exposed under his desk and right in her face. It took a moment for Allyson to reposition herself under the desk without making a sound. Lucius could feel her moving around and wondered what on Earth she was thinking, his question was answered when he felt her lips wrap around his shaft and he had to cough to suppress the sound that came out of his mouth.

"Kingsley what do you want?" Lucius asked his irritation evident.

"I've been trying to get your signature on these papers for a week now. That secretary of yours threatened me every time I came down here." Kingsley grumbled dropping a folder on Lucius' desk, Lucius opened his mouth to reply but closed it. Allyson had just found a sensitive spot under the head of his cock and Lucius went rigid for a moment.

"Yeah she is something else isn't she?" Lucius muttered clearing his throat as Allyson took as much of him down her throat as she could manage.

"You should really think about do something about her attitude Malfoy." Kingsley said waiting for Lucius to sign the papers in front of him.

"Don't worry I plan on it." Lucius replied more to Allyson who was doing her best to get a reaction out of him as she grazed her teeth over him before letting her tongue work its way over his entire length.

Lucius managed to sign the papers and hand them back to Kingsley who finally left after a few more complaints about Allyson.

"Yes well next you should try leaving the papers with her and asking nicely Shacklebolt." Lucius told him before waving his wand to close and lock the door again. Lucius pushed his chair away from his desk and looked down at Allyson who wore a smirk of her own as she unfolded herself and stood up straight.

Lucius was standing at full attention now and Allyson wanted nothing more to feel him inside her, she didn't have to wait long as Lucius removed her panties and pulled her onto his lap. Allyson let a moan of pure ecstasy escape her lips as Lucius' entire length slipped inside her filling her completely.

Lucius' hands gripped Allyson's thighs bruising them as he sank his fingertips into her skin, Allyson's response was a growl as she gripped his arms feeling his muscles flex under her fingers. It took her a moment but Allyson found her rhythm as she moved atop Lucius rolling her hips as she rode him slow and steady at first, teasing him a bit before she picked up the pace as she felt her own orgasm building.

Lucius' arms wrapped around Allyson pulling her body closer to his, and a hand crept up her back and clenched in her hair. Allyson could feel Lucius pulling her head back as he exposed her neck, she could feel his teeth on her in the next moment and her excitement built.

Allyson shuddered she was so close to reaching her climax, so close she could feel her orgasm building with every movement she made. But Lucius moved and tightened his arms around her and anchored her hips to him pushing himself as deep as he could into her groaning as he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft. Lucius uncoiled his arms from around Allyson's waist and moved his hands to her shoulders. Smirking as he pushed her down again, watching as she rolled her eyes back in pure pleasure.

Allyson was ready to explode and Lucius was taking his precious time with her prolonging her orgasm for as long as he could moving slowly and stopping when she got to the edge. Allyson didn't think as she reached up and grabbed his left forearm squeezing it, and even through his sleeve she could feel the Dark Mark branded there. It wasn't intentional but it got Lucius' attention and Allyson took advantage of that.

"Please…" She whispered with a shaky breath, and Lucius chuckled seductively before fixing his cool grey eyes on her intense baby blues.

"Tell me what you want." Lucius whispered grinding his hips beneath Allyson, earning another deep moan from her. "Tell me what you want or I'll stop right now." Lucius threatened.

"I want you to fuck me until I come." Allyson quickly answered not wanting to test Lucius who wasted no time in picking her up and slamming her on his desk.

Allyson wrapped her legs around his torso as he thrust into her with strong powerful strokes. Allyson's arms were wrapped around Lucius' neck and she pulled him down closer to her wanting to feel him as he continued to plow into her making her cry out as she climaxed. But her cries of pleasure were cut off by Lucius capturing her lips in a rough, bruising, passionate kiss.

Allyson's head felt like it was going to explode this wasn't just a kiss this was the first kiss they had actually shared and it was mind-blowing in and of itself. Lucius deepened the kiss as he came himself as their tongues intertwined and dance together. Allyson gave a satisfied sigh as she lay there underneath Lucius who was catching his breath. He rolled off of Allyson and laid next to her on his desk thinking to himself.

_You've got yourself a winner, Lucius. _He thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of Allyson in his peripheral.

They took a moment to clean themselves up before going back to their respective duties. And as Allyson sat down at her desk she realized she had forgotten something as she checked the clock.

_I missed my lunch._

"Damn."

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. Remember guys reviews=love….**

**Also sorry for any grammatical errors I try to proof read these at least twice but sometimes I still miss things...**


	3. Wild Nights, Crap Mornings

**A/N: *sigh* There's something about writing smutty sexy goodness about Lucius that just becomes addictive. **

**So here is another chapter.**

**BTW: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALLYSON**

**Also thanks to all who have put this story on their alert list. And reviews still=love.**

* * *

Allyson stood at the bar bobbing her head to the music as she looked at the line of shot glasses in front of her each from a different person. Allyson's friends and a few Ministry workers were cheering her on as she reached for the first one and tossed it back, turning the empty shot glass upside down and slamming it on the bar as she continued down the line of shots.

It was Friday and Allyson had let some of the younger Ministry workers convince her to come out with them to a new club that had just opened. It was a very exclusive club and quite frankly Allyson and her 'posse' had only gotten in because of the hefty tip she slipped the doorman and possibly because of the fact that she had flirted heavily with him. Sex appeal and money will get you far in life and luckily Allyson had received a raise on her latest check so much so Allyson had money to burn after she paid rent, bills and deposited some into a savings account.

"Buy you a drink?" A wizard to her left asked giving Allyson an appraising look and fully appreciating the dangerously backless silver mini-dress she wore. A recent addition to Allyson's closet along with the red-bottomed jewel encrusted platform pumps she wore that showed just how toned her legs were. Allyson didn't blame the wizard for staring she would've stared to if she was him, Allyson was oozing sex appeal from every pore and she had never felt more confident. Allyson also liked to believe that some of this new found confidence and sex appeal was directly related to her sexual exploits with one Lucius Malfoy, who was also responsible for the secret smile she had whenever someone around her mentioned how they would love nothing more than to get him to look their way.

So Allyson accepted yet another drink from a wizard hoping to get her in their bed that night. She even flirted with him a bit as she sipped on her cocktail and ordered another drink when she was done. Another wizard had appeared to her right and he offered Allyson a drink as well, she was about to accept until she looked up and saw who the wizard was.

"No thank you Raymond." Allyson declined giving him a nasty look and turning back to the wizard to continue her flirting.

Naturally Raymond didn't take no for an answer, and he grabbed Allyson's arm and spun her around to face him.

"Stop playing hard to get Allyson." He said pulling her into him, and Allyson wished she had her wand with her and not checked in at the front desk of the club.

Allyson was repulsed and pissed off, without thinking about it she brought her knee up and let it collide harshly with his balls. "I'm not playing." She hissed pouring her drink on him as he crumpled to ground. A few seconds later security came and dragged Raymond out of the club and Allyson continued her flirting at the bar.

"I like a girl that can take care of herself." Allyson's knew friend said as he held out another drink for her; a drink that he had poured an aphrodisiac potion into.

"I bet you do." Allyson replied accepting the proffered drink from 'Bradley', Allyson hadn't bothered with asking his name and she couldn't have cared less to be honest as she was starting to feel a buzz set in and 'Bradley was getting more handsome by the second.

"So who was that guy?" 'Bradley asked motioning to the door where Raymond had just been out of.

"Oh that, that guy is just the security guard at my job." Allyson said smirking as she replayed the moment over in her head. Hurting Raymond like that had felt good; it had been long overdue as well Allyson mentally dared Raymond to say something even mildly inappropriate to her again.

'Bradley' laughed loudly and shook his head in disbelief, "Wow, that is hilarious." He said in between breaths. Allyson was about to say something else when the next song started playing she recognized the beat of the drums instantly.

"I love this song." She said downing the last of her drink and heading to the dance floor hips swaying seductively as she went. 'Bradley' didn't need to be told he followed Allyson to the dance floor finishing his own drink. He knew that if he wasn't around when his potion started working Allyson would leave with the first person she could get her hands on and he wasn't about to let that happen. Not after he spent twenty-five galleons on the potion, the seller assured him it was better if it didn't work right away. Apparently the longer it's the system before it starts working the longer it would last. No way was 'Bradley' letting his little investment go to waste, especially on Allyson he was already imagining the things he wanted to do to her once he got his hands on her body. And if her skills in the bedroom were anything like her dancing he was going to be in for the best night of his life.

'Bradley' had reached the center of the dance floor where Allyson stood hips swaying with the beat, sending a thank you to the heavens for whoever designed her dress. Allyson had one of the sexiest backs he had seen in his entire life and she knew how to move it. 'Bradley' finally reached Allyson and began to move to the beat with her enjoying the feel of her body against his, her bare back feeling smooth under his touch. Oh yes 'Bradley' was going to enjoy himself thoroughly, all he had to do was wait a few more minutes for his potion to kick in and Allyson would be throwing herself at him.

—**Meanwhile—**

Lucius sat upstairs in his VIP booth watching the lesser patrons on the first level with a bored look on his face. Draco and another wizard sat the same spacious table with him discussing things that were really of no interest to him. Lucius had only come to this club to try and find a new lady to entertain himself with. Allyson had been taking up most of his thoughts and dare he say it his dreams as well. It was quite uncommon of Lucius to want to bed the same woman more than once and yet he had indulged himself in Allyson twice now. It was time for him to find someone new to take his mind off of Allyson.

A tall leggy blonde stood at the bar watching Lucius and strode over to him when he beckoned to her.

"What is such an exquisite creature doing here by herself?" He drawled smirking at her as she propped herself on his knee. The blonde giggled and laid a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Well I'm not alone anymore am I Mr. Malfoy?" She said leaning into him, giggling again when he offered her a drink.

Lucius knew this blonde woman on his lap would be no one near as obedient as Allyson was but it was a start to purging her from his thoughts. It was time he regained his focus, it was unbecoming for a man of his stature to be so hung up on one single woman he should be sowing his wild oats elsewhere. He figured he would start with the bimbo on his lap, but even now with another woman in his lap he couldn't shake the thought that Allyson would've felt so much better than the boney blonde he was currently offering more alcohol to.

Allyson had felt good in his lap he thought smirking at the memory of her on top of him, her plump behind moving up and down as he gripped her tight. Lucius cursed. Even now with a woman practically throwing herself at him he couldn't focus. At least Allyson wasn't at the same club with him tonight.

"Isn't that Malfada's niece down there?" One of the men with Lucius asked standing up to get a better look at the dance floor.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Richards?" Lucius snapped not believing it.

"Look right there in the silver dress." Richards said pointing to the black haired woman in the middle of the dance floor with some man who was clearly out of his element.

"Well I'll be damned." It was Draco who spoke now leaning over the rail from his seat, he had met Allyson once and she hadn't seemed like his type then, but seeing her now in that dress made Draco change his mind instantly. "Father didn't she used to be your secretary?" Draco asked adjusting his suit.

"She still is." Lucius answered tight lipped. Of all the places Allyson could've been tonight she was there, in a dress that would've had a lesser man on his knees begging her to go home with him.

"My God man, how do you control yourself?" Richards asked licking his lips. Lucius didn't answer instead he moved the blonde woman from his lap and went to stand at the railing to look down at Allyson and the man struggling to keep up with her.

"Gentlemen if you would excuse me." Draco said clearing his throat and moving away from the booth. The two men left at the table knew exactly where he was going. Draco was making a beeline right for Allyson.

Someone had tapped 'Bradley' on the shoulder, he was about to tell them to get lost until of course he saw who had tapped him on the shoulder. Draco Malfoy stood there sneering at 'Bradley' his intention clear, 'Bradley' however hesitated as he looked between Allyson who was still dancing, and a sneering Draco.

Did 'Bradley' really want to openly challenge a Malfoy over a hot piece of ass? "Bradley' groaned in defeat no amount of sex was worth risking the wrath of a Malfoy. He had no choice but to retreat as Draco replaced him.

'Bradley' had moved away from Allyson and a new body had replaced his. This new person was leaner and taller, curious Allyson spun around and found herself staring into the face of Draco Malfoy. Allyson laughed; even when she wasn't at work she couldn't escape the Malfoy men. Allyson's eyebrow raised in surprise as Draco took her hand and raised it to his lips, his eyes on hers as his lips brushed against the back of her hand. His eyes left hers for just a moment and went to something on the second level of the club. Naturally Allyson looked in the same direction curious as to what could have caused him to look away from her, and that's when she saw him. Lucius Malfoy was standing there watching her, his cane clenched in his fist looking rather upset.

Allyson began to dance again keeping her eyes trained on Lucius, and soon his look of irritation turned into one of interest as she danced for him. It was a bold move as she moved and swayed sensuously running her hands over her body, if anyone had took it upon themselves to follow her line of sight they would've been in for a surprise. One of Draco's hands gripped Allyson's hip as his other felt the exposed skin of her back and Allyson noted for a moment that it seemed to get warmer in the club. Draco spun Allyson around to face him both hands on her back as she danced against him her body riding the beat of the song.

Allyson couldn't help but compare the two men as she danced against Draco, and she noticed while he was handsome he was nowhere near the caliber of his father. Not only that but he was smaller and shorter in stature as well and from what Allyson could feel from the bulge in his pants Draco was smaller there as well. Draco's hair was the same pale white blonde color as Lucius' except it was cut short and styled compared to Lucius who kept his hair long and straight, the most styling Allyson had ever noticed was the occasional bow to tie it back. Allyson also noticed that while Draco was definitely built he wasn't as solid as Lucius, nor was he as aggressive as his father. The only thing that the two men shared that was the same were their eyes. Draco had the same piercing grey eyes. If Allyson had been a few years younger and completely new to the Malfoy men she was sure that she would have been putty in Draco's hands, but the facts being what they were there was no other man on Allyson's mind other than the Malfoy watching her from the balcony.

Allyson let a hand move smoothly over Draco's shoulders as she moved to stand behind him, running her hand up the back of his neck and to the top of his head, where she took a fist full of his hair and pulled his head back. Allyson had kept her eyes on Lucius whose smirk grew and he laughed. Allyson wouldn't dare try that with him and he knew it.

Allyson's other hand had snaked its way around Draco's chest and she ran her hand dangerously close to his waist band only stopping when Lucius' expression darkened for a moment. The look he had given Allyson was a threat and a challenge and Allyson didn't dare go any further than that. Unfortunately Allyson was so caught up in watching Lucius she didn't notice when Draco turned around and grabbed her face. It wasn't until she felt his lips on hers that she realized Draco was kissing her, and then as if a flip had switched Allyson reacted but not in the way she should have. Her hands were in Draco's hair as she deepened the kiss, Draco's hands had moved down to grip her behind squeezing it as he leaned forward. Allyson could feel a low ache in her groin as a wave of lust washed over her then passed suddenly. Then Allyson's eyes snapped open, as she searched the upper level of the club for Lucius but he had gone. It took an awful amount of will power to push Draco away from her but somehow Allyson had managed to do it, stumbling away from the dance floor suddenly feeling very hot.

"Bloody fucking cock tease." Draco muttered under his breath as he stalked off horny and angry.

Wave after wave of lust washed over Allyson as she all but tumbled out of the emergency exit and into the alley, breathing heavily as she tried to clear her head. The potion 'Bradley' had slipped into Allyson's drink had started working and Allyson couldn't feel anything but want. It was a wonder that Allyson hadn't hunkered down in a dark corner of the alley and started touching herself yet. In fact if someone behind her hadn't spoken she probably would have.

"That was quite the show you put on in there." Lucius drawled stepping out from the shadows, Allyson closed her eyes as his voice filled her head and she let out a quiet sigh, the low ache in her groin was back. Allyson moaned when she felt Lucius wrap his arm around her waist and pull her back into him she could feel herself getting wetter by the second and with her brain cloudy with lust Allyson spun in Lucius' grip and found her lips on his in an instant. Allyson could feel his cane pressed against her back and she moaned in delight when the fangs of the snake head found a spot to sink into.

Lucius broke the kiss and held Allyson away from him by her neck eyeing her darkly.

"If you ever kiss another man like that I will make sure no man will ever touch you again, including myself." Lucius threatened a dangerous glint in his eye before pulling Allyson back into a fireworks inducing kiss. Allyson pulled away to leave a trail of kisses on his jaw leading to his ear.

"I'm sorry; let me make it up to you." She whispered sucking on his earlobe. Lucius made a sound of approval and with a loud _crack _they were gone.

Allyson had taken them to her apartment, the closest place she could think of, and when they appeared in her bedroom Lucius and Allyson broke apart taking time to catch their breath undressing each other. Allyson was naked in a matter of seconds except for her heels and Lucius as usual was wearing several layers and by the time Allyson reached his dress shirt she was frustrated and ripped it open sending buttons flying in several different directions. Lucius aroused growl distracted her for a moment and Allyson had pulled him into another kiss before undoing his belt buckle and ridding Lucius of his pants.

In a flash of movement Allyson found herself on the bed with Lucius on top of her, Allyson gasped in shock and arousal as Lucius entered her without warning. Allyson's hands gripped the closest thing to her which just so happened to be Lucius' back and dug her nails in as he began to thrust into her causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Harder." Allyson gasped wrapping her legs around Lucius who met her demand with enthusiasm as his teeth found Allyson's shoulder. Allyson soon cried out as she reached her climax and Lucius groaned as her muscles tightened around him.

Allyson heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Fuck." But she couldn't be sure, and it made no difference Lucius could've been reciting the alphabet in her ear and she wouldn't have cared. The man could do no wrong in her eyes which at this point had rolled back in ecstasy.

Lucius took a moment to get his knees making sure he stayed inside Allyson who was watching him a satisfied smile on her face. Slowly Lucius ran his hands up the entire length or Allyson's legs before bringing them to rest on his shoulders, then he continued his previous deep, hard thrust as Allyson's heels dug into the back of his shoulders. He growled as one of them broke the skin but he didn't stop as blood started to trickle down his back. Allyson cried out his name as she came for a second time and her legs fell from his shoulders feeling heavy as they trembled.

Allyson took a moment to steady herself as she sat up, pushing Lucius down so she could climb on top of him shuddering when she felt his cock slide into her slowly. Allyson looked down and saw his Dark Mark branded against his pale skin and felt a rush of excitement course through her as she reached for his left arm. Allyson slowly lifted his forearm to her lips, keeping her eyes locked on Lucius' as he watched her intently. Lucius was smirking that smirk of his that made Allyson weak in the knees as she ran her tongue over his Dark Mark stopping to leave a lingering sensuous kiss on his wrist.

Lucius tangled his fingers in Allyson's hair and pulled himself up to crush her lips against his. Lucius realized at that very moment Allyson had her hooks in him, and there was nothing he could do about it she had done the one thing no woman had ever dared. Most women wouldn't even look at the Dark Mark branded into his skin but Allyson had showed it some affection, Lucius had seen the excitement in her eyes as they landed on it and it filled him with a sense of pride knowing Allyson wanted him with all his darkness, and evil. Even now Allyson had wrapped her hands around Lucius' forearms as she moved against him, she could feel the mark there and to her it was a part of Lucius that she fully accepted.

Allyson could feel another orgasm building deep in her core, and she dragged her nails across Lucius shoulders. Lucius let her have her orgasm coming himself as they clung to each other panting as they collapsed on Allyson's bed.

"You're amazing." Allyson whispered against Lucius' chest placing a kiss there for good measure. Lucius chuckled running a hand down the side of her body and back up again. That simple movement was enough to put Allyson -who still had the aphrodisiac potion in her system- back into the mood.

Allyson's hand began roaming across Lucius' body as she littered his chest with kisses, and soon round two was well underway.

It was when Allyson indicated that she wanted to go for round three that Lucius realized just how tired he was. Allyson noticed and promptly left the room and went to her kitchen to look in her refrigerator. She reached in a pulled out a can and went back to her bedroom.

"Drink this." She said handing it to Lucius who eyed the can warily, he looked between Allyson and the can a few times.

"What is it?" He asked sniffing the liquid in side. Allyson thought for a moment then came up with an answer.

"It's a potion. For energy." She said smiling as Lucius drank it and tossed the can aside. There was no way Allyson was going to tell Lucius that she had just given him a can of Red Bull, if he found out she had given him a muggle drink he just might kill her. When the effects of the Red Bull kicked in Allyson found herself in her bed on all fours with her hands clenched on her headboard as Lucius pumped into her with amazing speed.

"Don't Stop!" Allyson had screamed as her headboard crashed into the wall violently, and Lucius continued to pound into Allyson from behind one hand gripping her side the other pulling her hair.

"Fuck I'm going to come." Allyson rasped holding tighter to the headboard bracing herself for the orgasm that caused her to collapse on the bed gasping for breath. Allyson cried out again when she felt Lucius' fingers inside her and she came silently teeth biting into a pillow. Lucius brought her back up to her knees again as he plunged into her again reveling in her moans and screams as she called his name and begged him to make her come over and over again.

Allyson's final orgasm had been earth-shattering a final hoarse scream escaped her throat, and Lucius finished soon after she did falling forward and on top of Allyson who grunted in response to being crushed under Lucius' weight. She was glad when he rolled off of her and she could breathe again. They laid there for a moment in their post coital bliss before drifting off into a rather peaceful sleep.

—**The Next Morning—**

Allyson sighed and threw her hands up in the air before letting them fall to her sides as she looked at the disastrous mess in front of her. Her bed was ruined, broken to be exact, the headboard was cracked down the middle and the bed itself was leaning oddly to one side. Allyson stood there wondering how she hadn't noticed any of this when it happened, she thought she would've at least noticed the cracked headboard since she was facing it for a good amount of time. Allyson didn't even want to bother with repairing the bed it was damaged beyond repair as far as she was concerned.

"I'm going to need a new bed." Allyson muttered more to herself and was not expecting to get a reply and she jumped slightly when she did.

"I'll take care of that." Lucius told her before returning to the bathroom.

Lucius had actually stayed at her apartment, he even conjured a toothbrush and joined Allyson in her bathroom to brush his teeth ignoring her look of shock. Allyson had expected to wake up alone with only a memory of the night before but instead Lucius stood there still naked brushing his teeth as if it were the most normal thing for him to still be there.

Allyson was about to ask him why he was still there when a loud _tap tap tap_ stole her attention. The noise seemed to be coming from Allyson's bedroom window. Allyson gave Lucius one more curious glance before rounding the corner to see what the tapping noise was.

"HOLY BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" Allyson screamed running back into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Is there a problem?" Lucius asked brushing his hair now not even looking at Allyson who was on the ground now opening the door just a crack to peer around the corner.

"Yes." Allyson hissed slamming the door again, the thing was still out there and it was tapping on the window. "There's a freaking monster trying to break my window."

Lucius sighed as he put the brush down and stepped over Allyson opening the door and going into the bedroom to deal with the 'monster'

It was silent for a moment before Lucius called to Allyson to come out of the bathroom, and she did cautiously, freezing in terror as she saw the feathered monster sitting on her desk staring at her with glowing orange eyes.

"What is that beast doing in my room?" Allyson whispered picking up something heavy in case she had to defend herself. Lucius had sat down next to the large creature and he was laughing at her. Allyson huffed in annoyance she didn't find the situation funny at all.

"It's not a beast Allyson, it's an eagle owl." He corrected taking something from its talon.

"Ok what's it doing here?" Allyson asked not putting her heavy object down.

"He was bringing me my morning paper."

Allyson made an 'O' face then relaxed when Lucius sent the monster bird away.

Allyson's relief was short lived however as the bird flew away, even though she was halfway across the room she could see the headline bright as day that read:_ DRACO MALFOY & ALLYSON HOPKIRK GO PUBLIC._ Underneath was a picture of their kiss Draco's hands firmly planted on her behind and her hands raking through his hair all on the front page no less.

Allyson couldn't believe it the reporters at the Daily Prophet and completely fabricated a story about her dating Draco Malfoy, what was more disturbing was Lucius was reading the article with a sick smile on his face.

"I can't believe this." Allyson finally spoke making her way over to where he sat to read what the article said.

_Draco Malfoy and Allyson Hopkirk have finally decided to go public with their romantic relationship. Sources close to the two say that they have been dating for about a month now and have taken many midnight rendezvous to be together in secret. Lucius Malfoy has been tight-lipped on the reveal and we have been unable to get statements from Mafalda Hopkirk Aunt of Allyson Hopkirk but we are sure she is happy for her niece and her new beau. We at the Daily Prophet wish the two a long and happy relationship. _

"Is Draco aware of our sordid affair?" Lucius asked not looking up from his paper.

"That's not funny, do you realize my aunt is going to have a coronary when she sees this?" Allyson said and as if her morning couldn't get worse someone started banging on her front door.

"ALLYSON HOPKIRK YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Mafalda Hopkirk's screeching voice came pouring into her apartment. If it was possible Allyson looked even more terrified than she had when she saw Lucius' owl earlier. Lucius looked up from his paper and smirked evilly as he watched Allyson scramble around her room throwing on a loose midriff top and a pair of boy shorts underwear.

"Shall I answer the door for you?" Lucius asked standing up now.

"No, stay here please." Allyson begged closing the door to her bedroom and silently praying Lucius didn't decide to throw the door open and greet her aunt in all his naked glory.

Mafalda was beating on Allyson's door again and screaming for her to open up.

"Hello Aunt." Allyson greeted opening the door and looking into the infuriated face of Mafalda.

"Don't you dare 'Hello Aunt' me missy, have you seen this?" Mafalda screeched holding a copy of the Daily Prophet inches from Allyson's face. Allyson groaned in annoyance.

"I'm not dating Draco freaking Malfoy." Allyson almost yelled pushing the paper from her face to look at her aunt.

"Then how do you explain this?" Mafalda questioned holding the paper up again.

Allyson thought for a moment, "Someone slipped something in my drink." She lied not knowing it was the truth. Mafalda considered her for a moment before relaxing.

"Good. God knows those Malfoy men are bad news, Death Eaters the lot of them." Her aunt all but growled taking a seat on her sofa. Allyson looked at her bedroom door knowing that Lucius was standing there listening to every word and probably enjoying knowing that she was thoroughly uncomfortable.

"It's sick the things they've done torturing muggles and killing wizards who sympathized with muggles, they're monsters that's what they are. You know they served the Dark Lord, I shudder to think of all the horrible things they've done." Mafalda continued and Allyson rolled her eyes not really listening.

"You know I do work for his father right?" Allyson asked knowing the answer already.

Mafalda made a noise of disgust. "Yes and I still think you should quit, I can't imagine how horrible it must be for you to work for a man so vile and evil."

_It's actually quite nice especially when he's naked._ Allyson thought to herself covering her smirk with a cough.

"Oh yes Aunt he makes me work long hard hours, sometimes he even makes me come after hours." Allyson replied not meaning at all what her aunt thought she was, and Allyson could practically feel Lucius' smirk.

"Oh you poor dear, why don't you just quit?" Mafalda asked patting her niece on the knee.

"Oh the pay is wonderful." Allyson answered automatically smiling sweetly as her aunt gave her a disapproving look.

"Allyson that is never a good reason to stay a job that you don't enjoy." Her aunt said, and Allyson shook her head.

"I know aunt look I've got a busy day ahead of me, I'll have to visit with you another time ok." Allyson said trying to get rid of her aunt and it worked Mafalda stood from her spot on the sofa gave Allyson a hug and moved towards the door.

"I suppose I should be relieved, it could've been worse. It could've been Lucius Malfoy you were kissing in this picture. The only thing worse than the world thinking you're dating Draco Malfoy would've been them thinking you were dating Lucius Malfoy." Mafalda said and let out a barking laugh as Allyson blanched. "I know how horrible would that have been?" Mafalda added before walking out of the door leaving Allyson to slam it behind her.

Allyson went back to her bedroom in a state of disbelief, how had such a wonderful night full of passionate sex with Lucius Malfoy turn into such a horrible morning.

"Allyson you look distressed." Lucius stated in his usual drawl and Allyson scoffed she was very distressed.

"Yes I'm 'distressed'" She said putting finger quotes around the word distressed "My bed is ruined, your beast of an owl nearly gave me a heart attack, the Daily Prophet now has the entire wizarding world believing I'm dating your son, and because of that farce of a paper I had to suffer through a visit from my aunt. So far the only good thing about this morning is the fact that you're still naked." Allyson finished taking a huge gulp of air, Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself.

"I'm happy to know my nudity is the one bright ray of sunshine in this very stressful morning." He replied smirking when Allyson narrowed her eyes at him ever so slightly.

_Sarcastic bastard. _She thought to herself but had to fight the urge to smile, it was true Lucius being naked had been the only good thing that had happened that morning. Allyson heaved a heavy sigh before walking to her bathroom.

"I need a shower." She simply stated discarding her clothes as she went, and Allyson not wanting to be rude threw a look over her shoulder at Lucius, "Would you care to join me Mr. Malfoy?"

And he did making her morning much better.

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends chapter 3, let me know what you guys think, thoughts comments, suggestions.**

**As usual sorry about any grammatical errors.**


	4. Mine

**A/N: So I re-watched HP7 part 1 and I am still Team Malfoy FTW, Lucius and his scruffy war-time stubble is just beyond sexy. And also no amount of preparation will help me through Snape's death in part 2. **

**But at least the Malfoys live yay for small victories. **

**Oh and for anyone wondering these are set about a week apart unless I specify otherwise. And don't for get to leave a review please and thank you.**

**Anyways I don't own any characters except for the one's I created (Allyson, Richards, and Raymond)**

* * *

Lucius sat in Allyson's bed with her legs draped over his as she read a book occasionally sneaking a glance in his direction. Allyson shifted slightly smiling as stretched; her new bed was beyond comfortable. She had only needed a new frame but Lucius had insisted on purchasing a completely new bedroom set and once Allyson saw it all her protests were quieted.

The new bed was bigger king sized to be exact, the bed frame was black wrought iron styled in elaborate vines. Lucius insisted they test the durability of the new bed thoroughly to which Allyson agreed, suffice it to say the bed had survived. Lucius had also bought her a bedroom set that was all black to match and Allyson was curious to know just how much it all cost, but she never asked Lucius and he never told her, the most he had said was he would've bought a bigger set but it wouldn't have fit in her apartment. To which Allyson jokingly suggested that he bought her a house to solve that problem, her jaw almost hit the floor when he replied that he had thought about it. And he never told her if he was joking or not when she asked him.

Lucius was currently reading a letter and his eagle owl sat perched at the end of Allyson's bed awaiting instructions from Lucius. Allyson who had originally been terrified of the bird found herself growing fonder of it even naming it when Lucius revealed that the bird didn't have a name. She had named him Metus the Latin word for fear since that was the first reaction she had to him. Lucius had agreed to the name glad Allyson hadn't chosen something silly like Fluffy it did worry him however whenever he caught Allyson petting the bird and talking in a baby voice to the owl. Allyson had insisted that was the proper way to talk to animals and Lucius disagreed before insisting that Allyson not baby his owl. Allyson reluctantly agreed silently adding to herself that she wouldn't baby the bird when Lucius was around.

By the time Lucius finished reading the letter his entire attitude had changed, he was tense and visibly irritable as he wrote something quickly on a piece of parchment and sent Metus away. Allyson put her book down and moved behind Lucius to rub his shoulders trying to massage the knots out. Whatever had been in that letter had upset him to a point where it had physically affected Lucius. Allyson wrapped her legs around his waist and let an arm drape over his shoulder to rest on his chest as she brushed his hair away from his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Allyson asked resting her head on his shoulder looking at him, there was a bit of worry in her eyes. Allyson had no idea how Lucius felt about her but she knew that she cared about him and chose not to hide it, whether it would drive him away or not would be entirely up to Lucius and he had stuck around so far.

Lucius considered her for a moment before giving her a simple, "No."

"Ok." Was all Allyson said as she placed a kiss in the crook of his neck. That was one of Allyson's many appealing traits that Lucius appreciated, Allyson never tried to pry or force him to talk about things he wasn't prepared to share. She never made him feel guilty for not opening up to her, she always let Lucius do things in his own time. Lucius found it comforting to know he would never have to lie to Allyson to shut her up if he didn't want to tell her something he simply didn't have to and she would be perfectly fine with that.

"You need to buy a dress." Lucius had said ending the silence that had settled into the room, and Allyson's head shot up from his shoulder.

"Why?" She asked eyebrow raised in question.

"The annual Malfoy Ball is tonight Allyson." Lucius replied casting a sideways glance in Allyson's direction.

"Yes I know that, dear I've been helping you organize and decorate for it. That doesn't answer my question why do I need a dress?" Allyson asked again thoroughly confused.

"If you are going to attend the Malfoy Ball you must be dressed appropriately." Lucius simply said and seeing the question in Allyson's excited eyes he added, "I think it's only fair that you be present since you worked so hard." But that wasn't the real reason Lucius wanted Allyson there secretly he wanted to show her off to his peers. Honestly he had nothing to be ashamed of. Allyson came from a pure blood family who while not the richest family had never been considered low class, and Allyson herself was desired among many wizards something he found quite satisfying to know. But of course Lucius wouldn't say any of this to Allyson, he would let her figure it out on her own and he knew she would eventually.

Allyson checked the clock on her wall and began to unwrap herself from around Lucius. It was ten in the morning and she had to find the perfect dress by six o clock and Allyson knew Lucius expected her to show up looking stunning.

"Allyson, do try to find something backless." Lucius said as Allyson started to walk out the door, and Allyson smirked as she closed the door behind her. The hunt for the perfect dress was on.

Allyson knew what the real reason for Lucius insisting on her going to the Malfoy Ball was, it was his way of asking her to accompany him and she had a sneaking suspicion that he would go public with their _'relationship'_ to a certain extent. So Allyson knew whatever dress she picked out would have to make her the envy of every woman and desire of every man in the manor.

It was when Allyson had stepped into the fourth dress shop that she realized just what Lucius had signed her up for.

"Did you hear the Malfoy Ball is tonight?" A sales clerk said to one of the patrons who made a very unflattering noise.

"Please it will be nothing but Death Eaters there, no one of good standing would step foot in that horrid manor." A bushy haired witch replied, and the sales clerk sighed catching Allyson's sight in the reflection of the mirror they stood in front of. She elbowed the bushy haired witch and motioned towards Allyson who stood there deep in thought not even paying attention. Her mind had took the fact that she would in fact be surrounded by Death Eaters who probably still secretly supported the cause and Voldemort for that matter. How would Allyson feel surrounded by Death Eaters she knew Lucius was one had done horrible things, but that was different Allyson had feelings for Lucius so naturally she would look past his dark ways and want him regardless. Allyson had been so deep in thought that she didn't hear or see the bushy haired witch approach her.

"I recognize you from the Prophet. You're Allyson Hopkirk, tell me how is it a Gryffindor can stomach dating a Malfoy knowing what that family has done?" The bushy haired witch had asked the question loud enough for the other patrons of the shop to look up and stare at the exchange.

Allyson could feel her temper rising not only because of the confrontational witch but also because that damned article had continued to haunt her. There was also the small fact that the witch had insulted Lucius Malfoy. Allyson nodded her head and rolled her eyes setting the dresses in her arms down.

"How is it any of your business?" Allyson spat back her hands on her hips fingers brushing against her wand in an open display of aggression.

"As a Gryffindor it became my business when you decided to besmirch the name of Godric Gryffindor by choosing to bed Draco Malfoy."

Allyson laughed loudly as a thought occurred to her, if this was the reaction she was going to get from people thinking she was dating or even sleeping with Draco then heads were going to explode if they ever found out the truth.

"It's a sad day in the wizarding world when I'm the sole center of your universe. Who I choose to 'bed' is my business and no one else's." Allyson shot back a smile on her face, she took the time to take in the appearance of this witch. She was shorter than Allyson, who stood at five foot seven, and her hair was a bushy black mane around her head it looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days and Allyson stopped her observation there.

"I have no time for this, and honestly I will not shop in a store where I'm attacked by trolls." Allyson huffed sneering at the woman who balked at the insult.

"Un-bloody-fucking believable." Allyson muttered under breath storming out of the shop, she wanted nothing more to turn around and hex the witch into oblivion. The only thing that had stayed her hand was knowing Lucius would be angry to know Allyson had caused a scene. Allyson gave a frustrated sigh before heading down the sidewalk to find another dress shop she was running out of time and she still hadn't found a dress.

An hour passed and Allyson had finally found a dress that she knew would make her the center of attention. In what was sure to be a sea of black, green, and silver Allyson was sure her crimson red dress with its plunging neckline and dangerously high split would cause quite a stir. Intricate gold vines sparkled and shimmered as she moved and as Lucius requested Allyson made sure the dress was backless stopping just before showing too much. The dress was classy and sexy at the same time and Allyson couldn't help but smile as she thought about the reactions she would get wearing these colors in what was sure to be an all Slytherin event.

Allyson had exactly an hour to shower and get into her dress, and Allyson felt a wave of relief come over her when a house elf greeted her as she got out of the shower. Lucius had sent the elf to take care of Allyson's hair and makeup which would be a great time saver. Allyson and the small house elf had gone through several hairstyles before Allyson decided on long fishtail braid that started in the center of a gold wreath headdress that sat on the crown of her head. The braid wrapped around the center of the headdress before falling to land at the center of Allyson's back.

Allyson stood in front of her mirror admiring her reflection before she secured her wand in its holster on her thigh.

"Ms. Allyson my master has sent a carriage for you it's downstairs when you are ready." The house elf said before disappearing with a loud crack.

Allyson was alone with only her nerves now, and her fears started to creep back into her mind.

_A night surrounded by Death Eaters, I wonder how they'll treat me? _Allyson wondered suddenly regretting buying the dress she now wore.

"Get it together Ally, you'll be fine." Allyson told herself going to the front door and going down to the landing where a carriage awaited. And with a shaky hand Allyson let the doorman help her in and then they were off.

Lucius sat at a grand table bored all his guests had arrived except for one, Allyson. She was an hour late and although Lucius would never admit it he was worried that she had changed her mind about attending the Ball. He wondered if she had realized she would be the only Gryffindor in the building surrounded by Slytherins and Death Eaters, maybe Allyson wasn't as brave as Lucius thought she was. His doubts however were proven false because there at the top of the stairs stood Allyson dressed in a crimson red dress that was covered in intricate gold designs. Lucius smirked pleased with himself as all attention went to the woman in the red dress. Allyson was still nervous and Lucius could see the nerves he doubted that she had seen this many Slytherins in one room outside of her days at Hogwarts, and he knew she could at least point out a few known Death Eaters.

Lucius stood from his table and began to walk towards the stairs meeting Allyson as she gracefully reached the bottom step.

Allyson could feel her nerves ease away as Lucius took her hand and lifted it to his lips letting them brush lightly across the back of her hand keeping his eyes looked on hers. He let Allyson's hand fall to her side and let his hand rest on the small of her bare back and began to guide her through the crowd of curious on lookers. She could hear the murmurs as she walked by wizards and witches. Slowly they were beginning to recognize her not only as Mafalda Hopkirk's niece but as a Gryffindor as well. Allyson started wondering again if she had chosen the wrong dress when Lucius leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You look stunning my dear." He had said and Allyson couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips nor could she keep herself from blushing. This caused a new wave of whispers to start as people began to question among themselves what Allyson was doing at the Malfoy Ball with Lucius when she was supposedly dating Draco. At the sound of Draco's name Allyson began to scan the crowd for him curious to see what his reaction to all this was. What Allyson found was Draco watching her and his father with a knowing look, he smirked when Allyson locked eyes with him and raised a glass in her direction. Allyson made a mental note to apologize for her actions at the club the week before. She was sure she gave Draco the impression he had a chance.

"Lucius everyone is staring at us." Allyson whispered as Lucius pulled a chair out for her to sit. Lucius smiled before taking a seat next to her.

"It's because I have the most beautiful woman in the room on my arm." He replied in a low whisper that made Allyson's heart skip a beat or two.

"You sure know how to turn on the charm don't you?" Allyson said as she found her voice watching as Lucius leaned back and rested an arm on the back of her chair.

"My darling you have no idea just how charming I can be." Lucius answered not even looking at Allyson who had to suppress the urge to fan herself. Lucius had turned it up 5,000 watts and Allyson was having trouble keeping her hands to herself, especially when Lucius would occasionally let his thumb run over the skin of her exposed shoulder. It was when Lucius began to feel the newest puncture marks on Allyson's back that she had to excuse herself from the table not seeing Lucius smirking as he watched her move swiftly from his table.

Allyson found herself standing in a corridor trying to think of several very unsexy things in an attempt to purge all thoughts of Lucius from her mind. Allyson had thought he was sexy before but she had never seen him in his element surrounded by his peers. Here in the comfort of his own home Lucius was downright nearly irresistible exuding confidence and moving with an air of superiority. A sound from around the corner drew Allyson's attention and she crept closer curious as to what was going on, what she found nearly ruined her night.

"My God have you seen Lucius' new whore? " Someone had asked and Allyson's heart dropped.

"I know did you see what she was wearing any higher and we would've all seen the real reason he's with her." Another voice said, and Allyson looked down at her dress the split was a bit high but it was nowhere near as high as this witch was saying.

"I don't know I thought she was pretty, and her dress wasn't that bad." A third voice chimed in and Allyson smiled knowing someone was on her side.

"Oh please Claire she's his secretary, she's common filth and Lucius is a fool if he thinks bringing her here will make anyone accept her." The first witch said in a spiteful tone.

"She's his secretary?" The second witch asked astonished. "How on Earth did she buy that dress then, I know for a fact that dress cost nearly forty galleons there's no way she can afford that on a secretary's salary." Allyson could only imagine the look of shock on their faces the dress had in fact cost more.

"Well maybe she got a raise." Claire offered, Allyson mentally hugged her, this Claire witch was really trying to be on her side and she hadn't even met Allyson. Maybe all Slytherins weren't mean and spiteful Allyson thought.

"Yeah I bet Lucius gave her a raise after she gave him one." The second witch said before she and the first witch burst into a fit of cackles. Allyson had heard enough she reached for her wand ready to throw a nasty curse their way when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Don't mind them, they're just spiteful old hags." It was Draco and Allyson turned to him eyes full of rage. "My father sent me to find you, you've been gone a while." Draco continued and Allyson softened long enough for Draco to convince her to put her wand away and rejoin the festivities. Allyson took Draco's elbow and let him lead her past the witches who had been talking about her. Allyson gave witch one and witch two a withering look that would have made Medusa herself cower in fear, stopping only to give Claire a smile which she returned.

Lucius was no longer at his table overlooking the crowd, it seemed in Allyson's absence something had required his attention and Allyson was left by herself her protection gone for the moment. Draco stayed by Allyson's side surveying the room when a slow waltz began to play.

"Shall we dance?" Draco had asked and Allyson agreed on the one condition that he not kiss her again. Draco laughed promising to keep his lips to himself as they began to dance across the floor.

"I should apologize, for that night I was being quite a tease." Allyson said not meeting Draco's gaze.

"That is an understatement, you were practically making love to me on dance floor." Draco replied smiling when Allyson turned nearly the same color as her dress.

"I'm so embarrassed I don't know what got into me that night, I must've had one too many shots." Allyson continued with her apology, too embarrassed to even look at Draco.

"It's fine at least now I know why my father was so pissed when he came back home." Allyson laughed at Draco's statement happy that he had accepted her apology and not held her behavior over her head.

"'Scuse me Malfoy do you mind if I cut in?" Allyson looked up to see a wizard with rather sharp yet strangely attractive features staring at her as he waited for Draco to hand her off to him. Draco gave the wizard a look that clearly told him not to try anything as he placed Allyson's hand in his.

"Hello beautiful, what do they call you?" He asked his cockney accent thick, and Allyson had to think a moment as this man's approach completely threw her.

"Allyson Hopkirk." She simply answered, shifting uncomfortably as his hand moved on her back.

"I thought you looked familiar, fancy seeing a Gryffindor at such a gathering eh. Dear old Lucius force you to come along?" He asked pulling Allyson closer. Allyson was uncomfortable now and tried to push him away as he sniffed her hair. There was a tugging sensation that felt like it was pulling at her belly button, and Allyson was seconds from panicking, he was trying to disapperate. Allyson practically collapsed in relief when the song ended and someone cleared their throat behind the wizard.

"Scabior, I see you've met Allyson." Lucius said his voice dark as he eyed Scabior holding a struggling Allyson in his arms.

"Ah Lucius there you are, we were just talking about you weren't we love?" Scabior said half to Lucius half to Allyson who was still trying to push herself from him thankful the tugging sensation had stopped. Allyson didn't answer as she finally managed to wrench her wrist from his grasp and break his grip on her. Lucius held his hand out for Allyson and she took it glad when the next song started and Lucius began to dance with her putting more and more distance between them and Scabior.

Someone began to sing and Lucius pulled Allyson closer to him his hand once again resting on the small of her back. Allyson laid her head on Lucius' chest relaxing when she could no longer see the wizard she had just escaped.

_I could hold you for a million years… _

The smooth voice of the singer filled the room and Allyson smiled happy to be in Lucius' arms, and as happy as Allyson was she could feel how tense Lucius was.

Lucius' hand on the small of Allyson's back moved as he spun her out and away from him, bringing her back to his chest and giving her a look she knew all too well.

"If another man touches you like that again I will kill him." He whispered in her ear, the hair on the back of Allyson's neck stood up Lucius was serious and she could hear it in the conviction of his voice. It was terrifying and oddly romantic to hear him say it, and Allyson knew that Lucius had developed some sort of feelings for her causing her smile to grow.

People were staring at them again but Lucius didn't care. The thought of another man touching Allyson in a way that was only meant for him alone made Lucius realize just how much he had started to care for Allyson and though he wouldn't say it out loud in a typical romantic way, he had to let it known to those in attendance.

"You are mine, Allyson Hopkirk and no one else's" Lucius said as the song came to an end dipping her to the final beat and placing a single kiss on her lips. The kiss was slow and held all the meaning in the world to those who now stood around watching in rapt attention. Allyson's hand came up and rested itself on Lucius' cheek and Allyson could see the bright white light of a flash through her closed eyelids as someone took a picture.

And just like that Lucius had marked her as his.

Reluctantly Lucius broke the kiss and stood Allyson up leaning down to her ear.

"Go to my study and wait for me." He had ordered and Allyson nodded before parting ways with Lucius disappearing from view.

Allyson wandered to Lucius' study and closed the door silently behind her. She found a seat in a comfortable arm chair in front of the fireplace, the room was dark she noted and she pulled her wand from its holster and lit the fireplace in front of her. She sighed as she sat back in the large chair not knowing whether to be happy or worried. Allyson knew that the picture would make it to the next morning's front page and there would be no denying it this time when Aunt Mafalda came knocking on her door.

Allyson thought back on her encounter at the dress shop and a small laugh escaped her as she imagined all her friends and fellow Gryffindor's reaction when the Daily Prophet hit their doorsteps. Allyson decided that if confronted with the truth she would admit that she had a relationship with Lucius Malfoy and that she didn't care about his past. It was time to be honest she knew they wouldn't stay a secret forever sooner or later someone would've found out Allyson just hadn't expected Lucius to announce it himself. With another sigh Allyson left her seat and moved to the back of the study towards Lucius' family tree. She was amazed at the size of it as she traced her fingers across its many branches. The Malfoy's were a very old family indeed.

Allyson was so caught up in the family tree that she hadn't heard Lucius come into the study in fact she didn't know he was there until she felt his breath on her neck. Allyson turned around and found herself looking into Lucius' eyes, his stare was intense and Allyson couldn't bring herself to look away from his ice grey eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." Allyson finally spoke placing her well-manicured hands on his chest and sliding them up to his shoulders. Lucius tilted his head still not speaking, but his eyes spoke volumes he was pissed and he felt as if he had been challenged. Allyson was grateful however that not only was his anger not directed towards her, but because Lucius had been there to rescue her from Scabior.

"That wizard was trying to take me somewhere." Allyson continued linking her hands behind Lucius' neck.

"He wouldn't have gotten far." Lucius spoke now a certain edge to his voice and Allyson smiled coyly.

"I would've put up a hell of a fight if he did." She whispered lips brushing against his as she spoke. Lucius made a sound deep in his throat as he lifted Allyson off her feet and automatically her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Good because you are mine." Lucius whispered against Allyson's neck, "Mine and mine alone." He added his voice husky with desire.

Lucius let his hand roam freely up Allyson's thigh, as he kissed her and he could feel himself growing harder as his other hand felt the curves of Allyson's body.

The kiss was possessive and Allyson knew it, this was nothing more than Lucius making sure Allyson knew that she belonged to him. Allyson had decided weeks ago that she would never feel the way she felt when Lucius touched her with another man. No other man could make Allyson feel fear and lust at the same time, no other man would be able to take her power away from her the way Lucius could and she be ok with it. There was no other man that could know just how much control he had over her and not abuse it. Allyson knew for a fact that she would probably never find another man that could make her feel so small compared to him or give her butterflies every time she looked at him.

Allyson had been his from the first time before she even knew it herself. But now she knew it and she accepted it. Allyson wondered though just how far she would go for Lucius, if there was anything she could ever deny him. The thought terrified her for a brief moment Allyson had practically given Lucius all the power and she never knew it. That moment passed however when Allyson realized that it couldn't have been avoided even if she had tried to put up a fight.

All the while Allyson had been thinking Lucius had unbuckled his pants and freed his growing erection from its bonds. Allyson could feel his fingers inching closer and closer to the juncture of her thighs, and she deepened the kiss as the delicate lace that covered her was pushed aside. Allyson could feel his arousal pressed against her entrance, and her chest rose and fell as her breath quickened.

Lucius broke the kiss and locked eyes with Allyson, her baby blues showing just how much she wanted him. He was pressed against her entrance and Allyson was tense with excitement as she readied herself for him.

"Say it." Lucius ordered his stare intense on Allyson. There was no hesitation no thinking on the matter as Allyson answered him.

"I'm yours Lucius, no one else's only yours." Allyson's eyes never left Lucius' and in her mind this moment was the most intimate moment they had ever shared. She had said it out loud and the truth was in her eyes, Allyson knew Lucius saw it too the smallest hint of recognition flickered in his grey eyes and was gone.

Lucius slid into Allyson's receptive body slowly filling her to the hilt, feeling her wrap around him welcoming him into the place only meant for him.

Allyson's breath hitched in her chest, and Lucius groaned silently, but neither looked away from the other. Their eyes stayed locked on one another's, as Lucius began to move slowly and Allyson took him as he thrust deep inside her. Allyson's breath became shallow as the pleasure built inside her core, the hypnotic gaze Lucius had her locked in seemed to add to the pleasure of the moment. Allyson without realizing it had untied Lucius' hair and began to run her fingers through it, biting her lip in ecstasy as Lucius sank his fingertips into the exposed skin of her thigh. A moan slipped from Allyson as Lucius' slow thrusts prolonged each moment of pleasure.

Allyson thought she was hallucinating at first when thoughts and images that were not her own began to flood her mind, and then with a stunning revelation she realized the thoughts were Lucius'. It felt as if electricity was coursing through her blood as Allyson shared in his pleasure. She could see what he thought of her, what he felt for her. Allyson could see what he needed from her things he would never tell her himself. Allyson could see herself in Lucius' mind's eye, she was flawed perfection to him, she was comfort and she was his obsession his sanity in a stressful time. Allyson was nearly brought to tears by it all as her climax began to build deeper and deeper within her with each slow plunge from Lucius.

Lucius had felt the electric pleasure course through him as well and he had also seen into Allyson's mind in a way that he had never seen before, this was some other form of magic they had discovered as her mind showed him things he would've never discovered himself. He saw her willingness to please him, he saw how Allyson trusted him completely with her very being. Lucius saw how safe Allyson felt with him, her disregard for his past and the acceptance that he was still the same person. Then he saw something that frightened and captivated him at the same time; Allyson loved him and she didn't even realize yet.

Lucius broke the connection and crashed his lips against her, his hands gripping her face as he pressed her against the wall containing his family tree. Allyson's tightness as she climaxed pushed Lucius over the edge of bliss and he gave a harsh groan of satisfaction as he poured himself into her.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity indulging themselves in a devastatingly, passionate, and intense kiss their tongues twisting and exploring each other in a way that was purely erotic and sensual.

Even in his worry Lucius couldn't deny himself this woman; his woman. Lucius knew Allyson had seen things within his mind, had seen everything he needed and wanted from her. Likewise he had seen the true extent of her feelings for him, and even though she had given him complete control Allyson had no idea just how much power she held over Lucius.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end, so I tried to make the love making as intense as possible which is kind of new for me usually I will write something with heavy breathing and hard thrusts, never anything quite this intimate.**

**Also I have decided to actually take this somewhere with a plot (well kind of) this isn't going to turn into a 30 chapter story but I do intend on taking it somewhere.**

**Alrighty folks reviews still equal love so go have at it. review review review. Please...**


	5. Worry

**A/N: Yay I got a couple of reviews woot woot.**

**Thank you to those who take the time to leave me reviews it really lets me know that I'm doing something right. And for those of you who are just adding me to fave story and fave author I love you too. HUGS ALL AROUND!**

**A word of warning the next few chapters after this one are going to be pretty dark (in my opinion at least)**

**Anyways please review at the end of the chapter and let me know what you guys think. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Allyson's life had gone to shit.

Hate mail flooded her apartment, jeers were thrown at her when she left her apartment. Someone had even broken in and trashed everything Allyson owned the only safe items were pictures from her childhood that Allyson kept locked away under her bed in a magic-proof safe that only she could move. Allyson had to go out and buy a completely new wardrobe that day and had to disguise herself when it became too much.

The final straw for Allyson however was when someone actually pulled their wand on her, if Allyson would have been two seconds too late she would've gotten hit with the spell that was thrown at her. She was lucky and only came away from the ordeal with a cut on the back of her neck and nasty bruise on her elbow.

Allyson was furious as she paced angrily in front of Lucius who sat at his desk watching her. It was when he noticed the blood dripping down her back that he went to her inspecting the wound. Allyson hissed in pain as Lucius poked the wound with his wand. The cut began to close and the pain slowly ebbed away but that did nothing for Allyson's mood.

"I'm being attacked Lucius, do you hear me? People are attacking me!" Allyson yelled pulling away from him to continue her angry pacing. Lucius let her watching her vent until finally she seemed to calm down.

"I haven't even done anything wrong, people are acting like I became a full on Death Eater just because I'm with you." Allyson continued sitting on Lucius' desk sounding frustrated, as she felt the now red bruise on her elbow.

"Are you regretting your decision to stay with me?" Lucius asked coming to stand in front of Allyson. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No you're the one good thing I have left." Allyson answered standing up to wrap her arms around him, and she relaxed for a moment when he did the same. "I just wish people would move on and stop caring."

"I'll take care of this." Lucius murmured running a hand through Allyson's hair, who opened her mouth to complain again. "Have I ever let you down before? Trust me I will take care of it." Lucius quieted Allyson.

"I know." Allyson admitted before continuing, "It'd just be nice to walk down the street without people staring at me like I grew a second pair of arms." Allyson said with a sigh. Lucius chuckled and held Allyson out at arm's length and gave her an appraising look.

"I think I'd rather just have two of you." He replied smirking, and Allyson suddenly had a thought that made her forget all about her crap week. "Now what suddenly has you in a good mood?" Lucius asked noticing the sly smile on Allyson's lips.

"Oh I was just imagining all the fun I could have if there were two of _you._" Allyson answered with a smirk of her own as her imagination began to run away with her. Lucius could practically see the wheels turning in Allyson's mind and he knew just what she meant by having two of him.

"My darling do you think you could handle two of me?" Lucius asked bringing a hand to wrap around Allyson's neck. Allyson could feel the excitement building within her as it always did when Lucius did this, there was something about the way he held her neck something almost possessive and sexual at the same time.

"I know the potion, and I could have it ready within twenty four hours and it would last three days. Do not tempt me Allyson." Lucius continued his other hand on her hip pulling her into him, his eyes held a dangerous lustful intensity and Allyson had to think very long and hard about what she would say next. The very idea of there being two of him was thrilling but at the same time his earlier question made Allyson wonder if she could handle two of him. There were times when Allyson could barely handle Lucius how would she fare with another. There was something however about the idea that made it simply irresistible and Allyson was seconds away from telling him yes when the door to his office burst open and someone screamed.

"Unhand her you fiend!" Allyson sighed she knew that screech, it was Aunt Mafalda to ruin the moment. Allyson gave a sideways glance and saw that her Aunt had drawn her wand and held it level with Lucius. Allyson sighed again she was sure to anyone looking at them it would look like Lucius was hurting her but that wasn't the case. Allyson wouldn't have been worried if Lucius hadn't removed his hand from her neck to rest on his cane. She could see his hand slowly tightening around the snake head as he sneered at Mafalda. Allyson knew if Lucius pulled his wand out it would take seconds for him to do some serious damage. Allyson reached out and rested her hand on top of his squeezing it trying to tell him silently not to react to her aunt. Lucius seemed to pick up on Allyson's silent plea and relaxed his hand before turning fully to face Mafalda.

"Mafalda, I assume you've come for Allyson?" Lucius' tone was clipped and held a dangerous edge. If Lucius had his way Mafalda Hopkirk would've been laying lifeless on the floor, the woman was worse than a rash always showing up at the worst moment, and poking her nose in things that didn't concern her.

"No _Lucius_," Mafalda said his name with so much malice Allyson was sure her aunt's tongue was dripping venom. "I came to speak to you, I know you've put Allyson under a spell or a curse, maybe even slipped a potion in her morning coffee." Mafalda was desperate she had already had this conversation with Allyson and obviously her niece's words hadn't sunk in deep enough.

"And what makes you think I would have to resort to such measures?" Lucius asked coolly even as his temper reached deadly heights. Mafalda's wand was still trained on Lucius and her hand was shaking in terror and fury.

"Allyson is a good witch, she is a good girl she would never associate with your lot." Mafalda all but screamed, and Allyson sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Allyson was slowly reaching her boiling point as well all she wanted was to be left alone, for the world to stop trying to dictate how she lived her life or who she decided to be with.

"Is that so?" Lucius replied taking a moment to look at Allyson who was rolling her eyes now. She had been unusually quiet during this exchange and Lucius could only imagine what words would come flying out of her mouth when she decided she'd had enough.

"Yes it is." Mafalda started only to be cut off by Lucius.

Lucius narrowed his eyes for a second then decided to include Allyson in this little game of back and forth.

"Why don't you ask Allyson why she's with me, let's ask her what she was thinking when she begged me to do the things I did to her." Allyson's eyes snapped open, now he was just being an asshole for the hell of it and the look on Mafalda's face would've been hilarious if she didn't have her wand pointed directly at Lucius who was more than willing to kill her in front of Allyson if Mafalda gave him reason to.

"That's enough, why are you here Aunt. I told you everything I had to say and I meant it." Allyson said finally entering into the conversation. Lucius smirked and sat back in his chair waiting for the show, he had yet to see for himself how Allyson dealt with her aunt.

"Allyson you are under a spell…"

"No I'm not, he didn't slip me a potion and he didn't put a curse on me. I'm with Lucius because I want to be." Allyson said folding her arms over her chest and squaring her shoulders.

"Allyson there are other men out there better than him, it's not like you're in love with him." Mafalda started but the look on Allyson's face made her stop before she could finish. "You don't love him do you?"

Allyson was silent.

"Allyson Hopkirk are you in love with him?" Mafalda asked again jabbing her wand in Lucius' direction. Allyson stood there for a moment looking a gaping fish as she tried to work out the thoughts in her head. Wondering what would happen if she said the words out loud, most men would bolt at the first sign of the "L" word. Allyson couldn't help but look at Lucius, would he end it right there on the spot if she said the words out loud or did he already know the truth.

"Yes." That one simple word caused Mafalda to drop her arm and look at Allyson in defeat. Lucius turned his gaze from Mafalda and fixed it on Allyson. They stared at each other for a moment before Mafalda's voice shattered the silence in the room.

"I don't know who you are anymore. If you mean what you just said then there is no room in my family for you." Mafalda was desperate now she hoped threatening to kick Allyson out of the family would force her to change her mind but Allyson just shook her head and laughed. Her aunt wouldn't go to that extreme unless Allyson took the Dark Mark and started killing muggles in broad daylight.

"Fine, take me out of the will while you're at it. If it means I don't have to deal with you trying to dictate my every move then so be it." Allyson's words made Mafalda flinch, she had called her bluff there was nothing left for Mafalda to do now but try to keep up a strong front.

"When he leaves you and breaks your heart don't come running to me Allyson." Mafalda had said, but not even that warning made Allyson change her mind.

"Good bye Aunt." Allyson had said with a wave of her hand as she turned her back on her aunt and sat on the edge of Lucius' desk. Lucius pulled his wand from his cane and sent a strong gust of wind at Mafalda knocking her out of the office and slamming the door shut.

Neither Lucius or Allyson spoke for a while as they sat in silence, Allyson's silence was one of worry as she waited for Lucius' reaction to her admitting she loved him. It was a strange feeling when Allyson had finally admitted it. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe easier. Lucius was looking at her with his usual smirk, and Allyson knew he wasn't going anywhere. Allyson smiled now as a previous thought entered her mind again, she hadn't gotten the chance to answer Lucius' question about his duplication potion.

"So, you said you could have that potion ready in a day?" Allyson said and Lucius' smirk turned deviously seductive. He stood from his chair and towered over Allyson as he stood to his full height, something she found incredibly sexy. There was something about having an ridiculously powerful, sexy man towering over you giving you a look that said he was going to have his filthy way with you. Allyson reached out and hooked her finger on Lucius' belt to pull him closer and wrap her legs around him.

"You have no idea what you are in for my dear." Lucius murmured picking Allyson up from his desk, Allyson smiled as her imagination took her on a purely erotic journey.

"Well why don't we go back to my place and you can give me a little preview." Allyson whispered against Lucius' lips, and she silently squealed in delight when he grabbed his cane and walked to the fireplace and took them back to her humble abode.

It seemed for a moment that Allyson wouldn't have to think about her problems for at least an hour. That is until something came crashing through her window.

Allyson screamed as the glass shattered and littered her floor, there was a sudden noise as the pile of black burst into flames and writhe.

"What the hell is that?" Allyson asked leaning in closer and sniffing in disgust. It was a Mannequin dressed like a Death Eater. Allyson had reached her breaking point she drew her wand and marched over to her balcony ready to curse the first person she saw. And she would have if it hadn't been for Lucius who grabbed her wrist moments before Allyson brought her wand down to deliver the dangerous curse she had just muttered.

There was absolute silence as the small crowd stared up at them in shock, Lucius stood there sneering down at the crowd taking note of the faces.

"Allyson come inside, I will deal with them later." Lucius said leading Allyson back inside stepping over the Death Eater dummy as he extinguished it.

"This is fucking ridiculous. I'm not safe in my own home." Allyson was completely out of the mood now, and wanted to curl up in her bed but the fear that something else would come crashing through her window wouldn't let her relax.

Lucius was silent as he weighed his options, he could let Allyson stay in her apartment and worry every time she was alone if someone was terrorizing her, or he could buy her a new apartment and let the wolves follow her there. Then there was always the option of moving Allyson into the manor, but Lucius felt it might be more dangerous there than it was for her now. The choice was difficult let Allyson stay there like a sitting duck or bring her to the manor and have her in danger where he could watch her.

"You'll move into the manor." Lucius gave Allyson no choice in the matter, and even though Allyson knew the fight was already she still tried.

"I can't move in with you Lucius," Allyson had begun only to have Lucius place a finger over her lips.

"And why not?" He asked amused that she thought there was anything she could say to change his mind. Allyson sighed as she tried to work out a good enough reason as to why she couldn't move in with Lucius, who knew she wanted to.

"Because, I would feel like I was intruding on your personal space." And it was true Allyson was afraid that if she moved in, Lucius would grow tired of her and she would be alone. After Lucius, Allyson couldn't see another man measuring up to him.

"If I didn't want you there I wouldn't be moving you in Allyson. And as long as your there I would know as soon as something happened to you." Lucius said moving away from Allyson and inspecting her possessions. "Is there anything you would like to keep that can't be replaced?" Lucius had asked, and Allyson immediately waved her wand and summoned the chest from under her bed. Lucius walked back over to Allyson who stood there looking unsure, she had never lived with a man before and she wasn't sure how she would manage.

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?" Allyson asked, this was making her nervous. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her and Allyson knew she was testing her limits.

"Say you don't want to be with me anymore, and I'll let you stay here." Lucius answered darkly closing the distance between them, Allyson didn't say a word and Lucius grabbed the back of her neck, "That's what I thought."

The loud crack of them disapparating filled the now empty room.

Allyson was standing in a large dimly lit bedroom that was bigger than her whole apartment.

"Well fuck me sideways." Allyson whispered in astonishment as she looked around Lucius chuckled at her phrasing and watched her intently. Allyson placed her chest full of memories on the ground and began to wander around.

"Whose bedroom is this?" Allyson asked finding the answer to her question when she opened a door and found a closet full of clothes that she knew to be Lucius'. "This is ridiculous." Allyson said throwing her hands in the air and letting them flop down to her sides.

"Is there a problem?" Lucius asked coming to stand behind Allyson who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes. Your closet is roughly the size of my former bedroom." Allyson huffed in annoyance.

"And?" Lucius was confused yet he found this exchange to be entertaining nonetheless.

"And my female ego is taking a bruising here." Allyson's complaints were cut off by a hand smacking her behind.

"That's not the only thing that can take a bruising." Lucius said in a seductive tone and Allyson forgot about her ego instantly.

"Promise?" Allyson asked a coy smile playing on her lips as she moved away from the closet and towards the bed. "I believe you were going to give me a preview of what I could be expecting when that potion is done." Allyson was in the bed now her back to Lucius as she unzipped her dress slowly, it didn't take long before Allyson could feel his hands on her as he undressed her.

Lucius climbed into the bed and on top of Allyson who pulled him down into a passionate kiss as she began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Allyson ran her hands over Lucius' shoulders loving the way they felt under her touch. Lucius had very strong shoulders something Allyson found so sexy it was mouthwatering.

Lucius' lips captured the sensitive flesh of Allyson's breast as his fingers teased her through the lace panties she still wore. Allyson moaned rubbing her leg against the bulge growing in his pants. They were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn't hear the loud rapping knock at the door the first time. The second time however Lucius growled and yelled at the intruder.

"Lucius he's here." The voice said and Lucius hesitated before leaving the bed and buttoning his shirt as he stormed out of the room in a flurry of rage and blonde hair. Allyson laid there completely flabbergasted and a bit worried, what could possibly make Lucius leave in the middle of getting ready to give her mind blowing sex.

—**Meanwhile—**

Lucius sat at the large table in the drawing room, looking around at a few new and familiar faces one in particular smiled psychotically at him from the seat next to him.

"Where is your woman Lucius?" Bellatrix asked leaning over into him, Lucius didn't look at her he had grown used to Bellatrix's personal space issues long ago.

"She's upstairs Bella." Lucius answered simply his attention going to the front of the room when a man that looked about thirty with dark hair and an even darker expression on his scarred face.

"So good to see all of you." He greeted his voice cool and deadly, Lucius eyed him warily unsure if this man was really who he said he was. This man had claimed to be the protégé of Voldemort himself, claimed that the Dark Lord had trained him and passed all his knowledge on to him along with his memories.

No one spoke as he took the seat at the head of the table and surveyed the room.

"You are probably all wondering why I gathered you all here together after so long." He continued taking in the skeptical faces of the older Death Eaters in the room. "I had to wait until I knew there would be no one to stand against us as Harry Potter stood against Voldemort." Almost everyone flinched at hearing the Dark Lords name some even looked around expecting the man at the head of the table to be struck down by some unseen force. Lucius however sat still as stone and just observed the man, he was dangerous Lucius could see that from the way he moved and talked. There was also an undeniable air of confidence that surrounded this man.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" Someone asked and a flash of green light shot through the room and hit the man in the chest killing him instantly.

"If any of you feel the need to question me please step forward now and we will deal with any doubts you may have." No one uttered a single word and Lucius smirked impressed at the fear this man instilled in the Death Eaters that filled the room.

Lucius took a glance to his left to look at Bellatrix and his smirk grew she was staring at this mysterious man with a look of adoration. Bellatrix was so easy to please just kill a few people and torture the others in to madness and she would be putty in your hands gender didn't matter Bellatrix went after madness and power.

"You there this is your home is it not?" The man said his eyes landing on Lucius who looked up from Bellatrix practically drooling on the table. Lucius nodded and looked into the man's eyes, there was a strange sensation as if something was pushing on an invisible barrier in his mind. It was strange Lucius knew what this man was trying to do and he didn't care the only thoughts on his mind were Allyson upstairs in his bed waiting for his return, but his mind was cut off to this man and Lucius was putting up no fight. His mind should have been an open book but no matter how hard the man tried Lucius' mind was untouchable.

The man narrowed his eyes momentarily before he continued speaking, "I saw that you had a woman in the Daily Prophet. Where is she this evening?" Lucius stiffened and forced himself to show no emotion, this man asking about Allyson did not bode well for anyone involved his tone told Lucius as much.

"I left her upstairs." Lucius answered his voice steady and low, the two men stared at each other for a brief moment.

The man continued his speech watching Lucius in the corner of his eye the whole time. By the end of the speech this new man had sent a small group of Death Eaters on a mission, this small group included Bellatrix and Lucius. Lucius was not pleased to be sent on a mission while Allyson sat alone in the manor that was crawling with Death Eaters, he had even gone as far to make sure the house elves didn't let her leave the room for any reason.

Lucius and the small group of Death Eaters left the manor and almost as soon as their feet hit the ground they were under attack. At least three disapparated as soon as spells were sent their way and Lucius sneered in disgust at their cowardice as he and Bellatrix took control of the situation and tried to salvage a victory.

The mission seemed simple enough: arrive at a specific location and retrieve a crate. What they weren't told was the crate was heavily guarded and the wizards and witches were powerful. Lucius had to think fast if he didn't want to die there and fail a seemingly simple mission. Lucius grabbed Bellatrix and gathered the rest of the Death Eaters who were still fighting and devised a plan to separate and conquer the guards around the crate.

Once the plan was understood they put it into action. Lucius threw the first curse not aiming at their attackers but at a supporting pillar behind them. The curse hit its mark and sent a wall of bricks crashing down and the guards scattered to avoid being crushed. The Death Eaters sprang from the protection of the boulder they had huddled behind and began to engage in battle yet again this time using the distraction to their advantage.

Lucius and Bellatrix had chosen to take on the leader of the group and sparks flew and crackled in the air around them. Bellatrix was knocked back by a powerful blow and Lucius was left by himself, sneering and hurling curses.

The leader of the guards muttered a dark curse that Lucius knew all too well and Lucius dodged it just in time for it to only connect with his side. He could feel the blood seeping from the now open wound furious Lucius hurled a curse so powerful that it broke through his opponent's protection and incinerated him.

The battle was over quickly yet it seemed like it took longer as Lucius stumbled to his feet and made his way to Bellatrix who was pulling herself from the ruble. He helped her up and looked at the crate wondering what was inside it that was so important they all risked their lives for it. Lucius waved his wand and the crate disappeared and soon so did he.

When they returned to the manor the first thing Lucius noticed was the dead bodies of the Death Eaters that had fled the scene and abandoned the mission, the next was a pleased scarred face smiling at them.

"I see you were successful." The man said and Lucius sneered as his wound throbbed in pain.

"Yeah thanks to Lucius and Bella." Someone said tending to their own wounds.

"Really?" The man eyed Lucius in curiosity as he discarded his cloak and began to peel the shirt from his chest.

Lucius grunted in approval and yelled for an house elf who popped into the room took one look at the gaping wound in Lucius' side and disappeared returning moments later with a bowl of water, and a suture. The small elf got to work immediately cleaning the wound and preparing to stich it shut.

"Leave us, Lucius and I must talk alone." The man said and the room cleared all but the house elf that was tending to Lucius.

"My mentor was wrong to doubt you." He had said to Lucius as soon as the room had cleared, Lucius looked up but didn't speak. "You showed great leadership abilities in a nearly impossible situation." He continued.

Lucius looked at him not wincing when the needle pierced his skin as the elf began to stitch the wound.

"You and your sister in law showed great drive where others ran. This is something that is required in my seconds." Damien smiled as he said this and Lucius nodded his head in recognition, he had just promoted to Damien's second in command along with Bellatrix.

"However there lies a problem with the woman you have chosen to take." This caused Lucius to speak.

"My Lord she has nothing to do with this." Lucius said slowly not wanting to show his worry.

"Please call me Damien, the lesser Death Eaters refer to me as Lord." Lucius nodded and waited for the next words out of his mouth. "And unfortunately her being a Gryffindor is not something that instills a feeling a confidence in me."

"Allyson hasn't attended Hogwarts for a while now, and she is aware of my past and she knows that would not change it if I was given the chance." Lucius countered not liking where this conversation was going.

"Yes but how do you know she will support you now that you are back into the fold?" Damien asked, and Lucius sat up straighter.

"She might not like it at first but she will accept it."

Damien made a sound as he thought his brow furrowing in deep thought.

"There is still the small chance that she will betray me to those who would see us fail. Women can be quite unpredictable." Damien tapped his chin as he thought listening to Lucius as he began to speak of Allyson's loyalty. He considered this and decided to give the woman a chance before he condemned her to death.

"Bring her to the next gathering, present her to me and I will decide her fate then." Damien issued his order and left the room, his words lingered however and Lucius closed his eyes in discontent. Lucius gave a final order to the house elf after she had finished tending to his wound. He had instructed her to brew the potion and he left to make his way back upstairs.

Lucius had finally made it upstairs from his mission and less than pleasing conversation, wanting nothing more to shower away all the filth and grime that covered him. Damien had sent the Death Eaters into a nearly impossible situation to find out who would complete the mission and who would run. Those who ran were tracked down and killed upon sight, those who stayed had been rewarded. Lucius had stayed and led the group into the mission without hesitation, Bellatrix at his side enforcing his will on the others. This had impressed Damien and resulted in Lucius and Bellatrix being his seconds in command, and while Lucius was happy to be in a position of power he was worried as well. Damien had asked about Allyson, she was a wild card as far as Damien was concerned she could turn on him if she found out that a new Dark Lord had risen to power. Lucius had told Damien that Allyson was fully aware of his past as a Death Eater and she fully accepted that if given the chance he would do it all over again. That wasn't enough for Damien however, he insisted that Allyson be presented to him at the next gathering and there he would decide her fate.

Lucius walked past Allyson's sleeping form on the bed as he moved towards the bathroom, it seemed as if the shower was calling to him. The hot stream of water did little to ease Lucius' worries, the thought of Damien finding Allyson untrustworthy made his gut twist. Damien had already shown that he had no interest in those he felt he couldn't trust and would waste little time in disposing of them. Voldemort had trained Damien to more ruthless and unyielding than he had been and as inspiring as Damien's no nonsense way of ruling was it disturbed Lucius to think Damien might kill Allyson on sight.

Lucius sighed and ran his hands over his face roughly cutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. Lucius stood in front of the bathroom mirror inspecting the now stitched wound on his side, he had been hit with a curse so dark no magic could heal it and he had to resort to stitching the wound closed. Lucius chuckled as he thought of asking Allyson to dress up as a nurse and tend to his wound, then his expression darkened. Allyson would not be happy about any of this, the fact that there was a new Dark Lord looking to start a third war and succeed where his mentor failed, the fact that he didn't trust Allyson and demanded her presence, or more importantly that Lucius had been injured.

It seemed like the walk to his bed took ages but he was more than satisfied to find a completely naked Allyson lying there sound asleep. Lucius let the towel that he had just dried his hair with fall to the floor and got into bed making sure not to disturb Allyson he didn't want her awake just yet. Lucius could only wonder why Allyson was naked she usually left the undressing to him, but he came to the realization that he could get used to coming home to his woman undressed and ready for him.

Lucius rested a hand on Allyson's calf and let his fingers brush against her skin as he brought his hand across her skin in feather light touches. Allyson stirred and was still and Lucius continued his exploration, his lips now joining his hands. Allyson's stirred this time smiling as she woke up in the best way, she rolled to her side to look at Lucius happy to see he was naked as well.

"Now why were naked in our bed Allyson?" Lucius asked pulling Allyson to him and rolling over to his back letting her rest on top of him. Allyson smiled running her hands slowly down Lucius' sides.

"I was going to seduce you when you came back," Allyson made a face when her hands ran over the stitches in Lucius' side and she sat up to inspect him. "You're hurt, what happened?" Allyson asked her emotions a mix of rage and worry.

"I was away on business, I'm fine Allyson. Why don't you seduce me now?" Lucius suggested running his hands over Allyson's thighs.

"But you're hurt, I don't think you're up for it." Allyson said half teasing half serious.

"Oh I can assure you I am up for it." Lucius had said and Allyson could feel that he was and she couldn't stop the smirk that fixed itself on her lips.

"I'm not sure Lucius, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself I think I need some convincing." Allyson replied shaking her head and wiggling. She laughed when Lucius flipped her over and fixed himself between her legs. The action hurt and Lucius' stitches screamed in protest, but he showed no sign of pain on his face. Lucius stared at Allyson for a moment before leaving a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her stomach. Allyson was watching him as he left to sensuous kisses on her hips before his head dipped between her legs and his tongue found her most sensitive spot.

Allyson's head fell back as she moaned, Lucius' tongue flicked and caressed her in a way that made her legs tremble. Soon his fingers found their way to join in on pushing Allyson closer to the edge of ecstasy. Allyson clenched her hands in the sheets and arched her back as Lucius continued to bring her closer and closer to orgasm.

Lucius hooked his fingers in Allyson and she screamed in pleasure as he found her g-spot and soon a very wet orgasm followed.

"Do you still need more convincing?" Lucius asked licking his fingers as Allyson caught her breath, she took a moment to shake her head smiling. Lucius' leaned down to crush his lips against Allyson's his hands on her body again roaming and feeling the curves of her body gripping and caressing.

Allyson gasped as he entered her just teasing her with the tip of his manhood before pulling out and repeating the action again teasing her with pleasure and taking it away. Allyson growled and Lucius chuckled against her neck before letting his teeth bite at the tender flesh there.

Lucius entered Allyson again this time filling her to the hilt, and Allyson let her nails rake against Lucius' skin her moans growing louder. Allyson rocked her hips against his urging him to go deeper and Lucius' complied one hand supporting his weight while the other found her breasts and kneaded the taught flesh between his fingers.

Allyson called his name as her second orgasm ripped through her, gasping for air Allyson's chest heaved as she came down from her temporary high. Then Lucius whispered something in her ear so beautiful that it made her forget to breathe.

"I love you Allyson Hopkirk." Lucius whispered before continuing his deep thrust and soon Allyson was in the throes of passion again. Lucius hadn't meant to say the words out loud yet but he meant them nonetheless, silently he cursed himself for letting Allyson's body steal the words from him before he was ready to say them. But they had been spoken and Lucius refused to take them back, not with the threat of Damien killing Allyson looming in the back of his mind.

Somehow Allyson had ended up on top of Lucius and they moved in perfect rhythm clinging to each other's bodies, hands caressing and gripping each other as the passion built stronger and stronger with each movement. Lucius tangled his fingers in Allyson's hair pulling her head back and exposing her neck so he could bring his lips to the exposed flesh.

"God you're perfect." Allyson rasped running her fingers through his hair, moaning as his grip tightened around her. Lucius smiled against Allyson's skin before muttering something in Italian, he had said "_Sei la mia anima gemella." _ Allyson had no idea what he had just said but it sounded good and it felt good against her skin.

Allyson's hand ran over the stitches on Lucius' side and for a moment Lucius swore the pain melted away but as she moved her hand away the pain returned. Lucius bit down on Allyson's shoulder to mask his hiss of pain. Allyson cried out and dug her nails in Lucius' back earning a groan of pain-filled pleasure of him.

Allyson pressed her body closer to Lucius' loving the way his muscles flexed against her flesh, the feeling of his strong arms around her made her feel safe, and secure. The feeling of Lucius' lips brushing against her skin in the most sensuous way made Allyson feel wanted. Allyson's favorite part of Lucius' body had to be his shoulders, they were strong and built to perfection the way they flexed when Lucius moved were simply drool worthy.

The thought of how wonderfully built Lucius was along with the feel of him deep inside her pushing her closer to the brink of pure bliss pushed Allyson over the edge.

Lucius shuddered as Allyson pressed closer to him, the feeling of her body against his felt like heaven, she didn't know it but Lucius would never be able to consider another woman after her. Allyson had changed things and as Lucius learned early on even when he tried to distract himself with other women none of them compared to Allyson. No other woman could elicit the emotions or the level of passion that Allyson unknowingly seemed to demand from him. Then there was the fact that Allyson never asked for anything, never tried to change him. Allyson may have thought Lucius was perfect but he felt the same about her.

Allyson's toned body moved against his and Lucius' arms wrapped under Allyson's arms and pulled her down against his hardness, she leaned her head back as the feeling of him so deep inside her caused a deep moan to escape her. Her climax hit her like a tidal wave and Allyson took the moment to kiss Lucius' shoulder before bringing her lips to his as they reached the final threshold of passion together.

They stayed in each other's arms letting the waves of passion crash over them.

"Did you really mean it?" Allyson asked a hopeful tone to her voice.

Lucius was quiet for a moment as he looked into Allyson's baby blue eyes.

"Every word of it my love." Lucius answered smiling as he leaned into to kiss his woman.

* * *

**A/N: So yes I'm going to write the three days of two Lucius' after I finish the last couple of chapters then I'll post them. **

**Also you guys have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter because I had my nieces and nephews over and they refused to stop asking to use my computer for things like facebook and twitter and googleing half-naked men and women (gosh kids are needy).**

**Anyways let me know what you guys thought as you know reviews=love and whatnot.**


	6. Tested

**A/N: Not really much to say this time around except thank you for the reviews and faves. And like I said this story will get a little dark in the last two chapters. **

**And uh yeah so this chapter has so femslash in it, it seems there are a lot of women out there who would (in their own words) "totally go gay for Bellatrix" And at first I was like "WTF seriously" then we googled Bellatrix and I was like "ya know she is kinda hot once you look past the crazy." And somehow I ended up promising them I would write a scene between her and Allyson. *hangs head in shame* I couldn't resist they bribed me with cookies and candy. **

**Also I was listening to a couple of songs the first being a song called "Sure Thing" by a singer named Miguel it's a great song and it got the plot bunnies hopping around in my brain as I listened to it. The second was Amy Winehouse's "Some Unholy War". **

**Also this is being posted on my birthday so I guess this is a gift for you all hahaha**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

All eyes were on Allyson as she sat in between Bellatrix and Lucius at the large table. They were amazed at how calm and collected Allyson was, she sat there leaning confidently towards Lucius with her arm resting on the arm of the chair mere inches away from Lucius' own arm. Lucius had mirrored Allyson's position subconsciously, to the outside world Lucius and Allyson looked like they had never been more comfortable as they waited for Damien to sweep into the room and decide Allyson's fate. The reality however, was that while on the outside Allyson looked calm, and collected on the inside she was screaming with fear.

Someone snickered and Allyson's eyes darted to them, it was the two witches from the ball that were talking about Allyson. She had no doubt that the two witches were whispering about her again and Allyson's eyes narrowed as she sneered. A muttered curse in Latin made one of them scream and Allyson smiled as Death Eaters began to look around confused some of them realizing immediately that Allyson was responsible. Bellatrix giggled from Allyson's side as the witch at the end of the grand table writhed on the floor still screaming.

Lucius looked over to Bellatrix and found himself smirking, Bellatrix was giving Allyson the same look of adoration that she gave Damien every time he was around. There was a small hint of lust as well and Lucius wondered if Bellatrix would act on it or not. Bellatrix was never one to control herself when she wanted something and as much as Lucius was worried at the moment he couldn't help but be intrigued for a moment. Lucius' eyes then went to Allyson and his smirk grew, she had a look of pure malice on her face and there was no hint of her stopping the pain she was inflicting on the unsuspecting witch at the end of the table.

Lucius watched in proud amusement, he had told Allyson to show no weakness and if she was challenged by a Death Eater to defend herself to the best of her ability. What he was witnessing now brought a smile to his face, a smile that quickly faded when a voice spoke from the head of the table.

"I see we are making friends." Damien had spoken softly but his voice seemed to cut through the tortured screams of the witch. Allyson stiffened before she turned and faced Damien, her curse still causing the witch to thrash violently on the stone floor. Damien considered Allyson for a moment, he was impressed not only was she using wand-less magic but she was focusing on two separate points while maintaining her curse.

Allyson was showing off now, Lucius had told her if she got the chance to show Damien just what she was capable of. Damien valued power and Allyson was a very powerful witch, if Damien was impressed enough he might just spare her.

"I think she's had enough, don't you agree?" Damien said smiling at Allyson. The smile made Allyson's skin crawl and she knew his question was really an order. Allyson kept her eyes on Damien as she cut off the connection with the screaming witch on the floor. The witches screams stopped immediately and was replaced by her dry sobs, Allyson tried to hide the smile on her face as the woman sobbed silently.

"I think I am beginning to see what all the fuss is about." Damien said taking the empty seat at the head of the table, Allyson didn't speak she simply watched him as he watched her then Damien made a motion for he to come to him.

Allyson stood slowly and carefully from her seat between Lucius and Bellatrix making sure to keep her breathing even and steady. Allyson could feel the eyes boring into the back of her head as she walked slowly to Damien and took the seat to his left and faced him.

Damien tried as he tried before with Lucius to access Allyson's mind and the result was the same as it had been with Lucius. This did not make Damien happy there was no way of telling what Allyson was thinking. He could feel her putting up no resistance to him but even then all Damien could see and hear was static and white noise. Damien thought for a moment before the realization hit him, and his eyes darted between Lucius and Allyson a few times before he shook his head.

"It seems you two have discovered a very old, deep, powerful magic." Damien muttered more to himself than to Allyson who shifted in her seat and looked over to Lucius.

"I don't know what you mean." Allyson spoke softly confused at Damien's words, Allyson didn't remember discovering any new type of magic. That is until she thought back to the night of the ball. Ever since that night Allyson found her magical abilities to be stronger and more effective when she was around Lucius, not to mention every now and then she would catch thoughts that weren't hers but his. The look on Lucius' face told Allyson that he knew exactly what Damien was talking about.

"Somehow the two of you," Damien waved his hand between Lucius and Allyson, "have found a way to access the power of love. And not just any love this is a strong, deep rooted possibly unbreakable love." Damien explained and Allyson's eyebrow rose, not knowing whether Damien was being serious her answer came when someone snickered and Damien roared for silence.

"Do not laugh. What may seem cheesy or corny to you is one of the strongest forms of magic the wizarding world has ever seen. This type of magic was my mentors undoing. Lucius and Allyson may very well be the most powerful beings in this room aside from myself." The room was silent again, and Allyson took inventory of the information that Damien had just revealed.

"I can't access either of your minds because of this, and I doubt anyone other than yourselves would be able to. This makes my decision more difficult." Damien spoke again this time softly and to Allyson who nodded thinking to herself what else she could do to show that her life deserved to be spared.

"Tell me Allyson Hopkirk where do your loyalties lie?" Damien asked leaning forward and causing Allyson to flinch slightly. There was a heavy silence that fell over the room now, everyone leaned forward in their chairs wanting to hear what Allyson's answer would be. If she tried to lie Damien would know and Allyson's life would be ended right there on the spot.

Lucius had told Allyson not to lie to Damien and Allyson was at a loss for words now. How could she answer this man in front of her, she didn't know him nor did she care about him. Allyson owed Damien absolutely no allegiance, and now he was asking her where her loyalties lied. Allyson couldn't help herself she looked at Lucius for help hoping there would be some inspiration there. Allyson found the answer she was looking for and she silently prayed that it would be good enough.

"My loyalties lie with Lucius." Allyson said bringing her eyes back to Damien.

Damien considered Allyson's answer for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Lucius you and I will speak in private now." Damien said after his long silence and Death Eaters began to rise from the table and slowly file out of the room. Allyson stood and walked over to Lucius who took her face in his hand and pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"You'll be fine, stay with Bellatrix." He whispered and Allyson nodded before taking Bellatrix's outstretched hand and letting her lead the way out of the room.

Lucius watched as Allyson left the room and he turned back to Damien who was still at the head of the table, waiting for Lucius to take the empty seat to his right.

"I will be honest with you Lucius, I can certainly see why you fell for her." Damien began and Lucius had to kill the small glimmer of hope that began to flicker. "Not only is she beautiful, she is powerful. It is obvious that she will go to great lengths for _you_." Damien had put emphasis on that word and Lucius could see the doubt that began to cloud Damien's eyes.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but Damien cut him off.

"It worries me that I cannot access her mind, how do I know she can be trusted?" Damien directed his question to Lucius who looked quite determined now.

"Allyson is trustworthy, Damien I know her better than she will ever know herself. I've seen into the depths of her mind and soul. She is loyal…"

"She is loyal to you, Lucius. She said so herself, and while she may not wish to betray _you_ a day may come where she finds the opportunity to rid yourselves of me with no consequence." Damien stated his voice had been calm, but Lucius saw the ever growing doubt and worry behind the words.

"Give her a chance to prove herself to you, Allyson will not disappoint you. Damien you saw the raw power she has within her. Let her live and you will not regret it." Lucius had nearly convinced Damien to spare Allyson, nearly gotten her out of this mess, but Damien refused to give in so readily.

"It was an impressive feat of magic." Damien muttered to himself tapping his chin in deep thought. Allyson could be a deciding factor in the war Damien had been silently setting into motion. Lucius himself had grown more powerful as well, due in part to Allyson, who also benefitted from the bond between them. Damien had definitely felt the power rolling off Allyson in waves, and even without Lucius, Allyson was a powerful witch. Even now as Lucius sat in front of Damien he could feel the power radiating through his pores. Damien smirked as an inappropriate thought skittered through his thoughts; he imagined that the amount of raw magic Lucius and Allyson created when they made love could be harnessed and used to fuel a small factory, or a war machine if Damien ever needed one.

Damien nodded and stood from his chair his decision had been made.

"I will give Allyson a chance to prove herself. She will face three trials, should she complete them she will take the Dark Mark. Only then will her loyalty be proven. Should she fail any of the tasks given to her she will be killed on the spot." Damien's tone was final and Lucius nodded a single question burning in his mind.

"Should she choose to refuse?" Lucius asked standing from his seat to look at Damien who now smiled sickly.

"Then I will kill her slowly, while you watch." Damien's tone was dark and Lucius did not like the sound of near excitement Damien had.

"Allyson's first trial will be tonight. She will come with us to the Ministry and aid us in our quest to apprehend a wizard with knowledge to gain an upper hand in our take over." Damien ordered. Lucius nodded before asking another question.

"Who is the wizard?"

"He is a security guard, I want him taken alive Lucius." Damien informed him before take his seat again. "Meet back here with your woman in half an hour. We will see how loyal she really is once she sees you for the man you really are."

Damien's laughter followed Lucius out of the room, ringing in his head as he walked in the direction of the dining area.

* * *

**-Allyson-**

The walk to dining area seemed to take longer than it should have, and Allyson had to admit she was afraid. The only thing that gave her hope was the knowledge that Lucius would find a way to save her. Allyson was still holding Bellatrix's hand when she sat down at the table, it was a strange sense of comfort to have Bellatrix there with her. Soon however things changed, Bellatrix had let go of Allyson's hand moved behind her stroking her hair and bringing the back of Allyson's head to rest on her stomach.

Allyson felt uncomfortable, and made to stand up but Bellatrix moved so fast Allyson didn't have time to track her. It seemed in the blink of an eye Bellatrix was on her knees in front of Allyson pressed firmly between her legs. Bellatrix's hands came up and gripped Allyson's face and held her still.

"Don't you ever tire of Lucius?" Bellatrix asked a deranged glint in her eyes, Allyson sighed and closed her eyes. This was honestly the worst possible time to have someone coming on to her.

"No Bellatrix, one could never tire of Lucius." Allyson answered trying to pull away from Bellatrix whose face seemed to be moving closer to hers.

"Aren't you curious to know what it would be like though?" Bellatrix whispered slightly shaking Allyson's face in her hands. Allyson squinted in confusion and shook her head as best she could.

"Bellatrix what are you talking about, and what the hell has gotten into you?" Allyson tried to pull away again, but Bellatrix's grip tightened again painfully this time and Allyson winced.

"I could give you something Lucius never will." Bellatrix murmured rubbing her face in Allyson's hair now and making a soft sort of purring sound.

"Really and what is that?" Allyson asked annoyed now, frustrated with the position she found herself in. She didn't want to hurt Bellatrix, but Allyson's patience was wearing thin and she was slowly building up her strength to use a wand-less spell. Allyson's concentration was shattered by Bellatrix's next action however.

"Control." Bellatrix whispered in Allyson's ear pulling her face from Allyson's hair and crushing her lips against Allyson's.

Allyson was in a state of shock. She had not been expecting this, and no matter how much she fought Bellatrix's grip was unrelenting.

Allyson thought the word to the curse she had used earlier and it hit Bellatrix. Her reaction was not what Allyson had been going for though.

Bellatrix groaned in what sounded like pain laced with pleasure and she deepened the kiss, pressing her body closer to Allyson's. Allyson tried again with the curse but the reaction was the same and seemed to entice Bellatrix further. There was a moment where Bellatrix sank her teeth into Allyson's bottom lip causing her to gasp in pain and Bellatrix took full advantage of Allyson's moment of pain. Bellatrix's tongue worked its way into Allyson's mouth and forced Allyson's tongue to dance with her own.

Allyson continued to fight the kiss, even as she began to find it strangely erotic, the thought of Lucius walking in on her enjoying the kiss fueled Allyson's desire to fight though. Lucius had already expressed his feelings for any man that touched Allyson in a less than innocent way and while Allyson didn't know Lucius' rules on women putting the moves on her Allyson didn't care to test them.

The sound of a man clearing their throat from the entrance of the room made the two women jump and Allyson was silently thankful for the intruder. That is until she saw who it was. Lucius stood there in the doorway eyebrow rose in question as he looked at Allyson who had shot to her feet and put the chair she was previously sitting in between her and Bellatrix.

"What an interesting turn of events." Lucius said a slight smirk on his lips as he looked at the two women in front of him. Allyson was slowly making her way to him and Bellatrix was watching her like a lioness stalking its prey. Bellatrix was on the verge of pouncing on Allyson when Lucius stopped her.

"Bella, behave yourself." Lucius admonished looking down his nose at her and Bellatrix hissed at him.

"Don't be greedy Lucius, we could share her." Bellatrix replied looking around him at Allyson, who was pinching the bridge of her nose.

Lucius rolled his eyes and turned around his back facing Bellatrix, "Let's go Allyson, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Lucius said ushering Allyson out of the room by her arm not giving Bellatrix a second glance as she hissed at him again.

Allyson breathed a sigh of relief as the door swung closed behind them, the farther away Allyson moved away from Bellatrix the easier Allyson found herself breathing. "Lucius, what did he say?" Allyson had asked and Lucius hadn't answered her. Allyson could only assume that Damien's final decision would be shared with her once they were truly alone. Allyson was left with her thoughts to occupy her as Lucius silently guided her along the dark corridors of the manor. Thoughts of Bellatrix kissing Allyson began running through her mind and Allyson tried to shake the images from her brain. Had Bellatrix honestly thought Allyson would entertain the idea of the two of them writhing in the throes of passion? The thought of what Bellatrix had offered Allyson was what she couldn't ignore however. Bellatrix would give Allyson control, at least that's what she said and Allyson had found herself not believing it. She had seen Bellatrix before, when they had dragged her kicking and screaming through the Ministry of Magic the woman had been wild and seemingly untamable. Yet she told Allyson she would give her the control Lucius would never let her have. Then suddenly Allyson laughed, there was no way Bellatrix had ever been submissive to anyone in her life, the idea was simply absurd. Lucius looked over at Allyson who was trying to sober herself and stop her laughter.

"What is so funny, my dear?" Lucius asked honestly curious.

Allyson shook her head before she spoke, "The idea of Bellatrix and I is…"

"Intriguing." Lucius said cutting Allyson off and Allyson's mouth fell open in shock.

"You can't be serious, Lucius? You would kill a man for simply touching me, and your entertaining the thought of me with Bellatrix doing God knows what." Allyson had been thrown for a loop it seemed, she had thought that she had finally figured Lucius out but it seemed she hadn't even scratched the surface.

"My darling, once you look past the insanity Bellatrix is very desirable. Believe it or not she is completely submissive and she takes pain like no one I have ever seen. There are things that I've done with her and to her that I would never consider trying with you. You simply wouldn't be able to handle it." Lucius answered Allyson who now looked at him as if he was revealing a deep dark secret, she wondered what things Lucius referred to what things had he done with Bellatrix that he would never try with her. Because of this Allyson couldn't help but wonder if Lucius still found Bellatrix desirable, and before she could stop herself the question had already left her lips.

"Do you still find Bellatrix desirable?"

Lucius didn't speak as he thought about Allyson's question for a second. "Sometimes." He answered honestly turning a corner, and heading down another corridor.

"Have you had sex with her since we started sleeping together?" Allyson asked next and Lucius looked down at her his face giving away absolutely no emotion.

"No." Lucius answered looking away from Allyson, there had been other witches of course. Lucius had tried to distract himself from Allyson, that however was knowledge Allyson didn't need to share in.

There was a door directly in front of them know and Allyson knew this door well. They were about to enter into their bedroom, and the reality of what was going on before the fiasco in the dining area set in. Allyson walked through the now open door and sat down in the first chair she reached. All thoughts of Bellatrix were purged from Allyson's mind as she looked at Lucius who was sitting across from her.

"So what did he decide to do with me?" Allyson asked when the anticipation became too much for her. Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You are to face three trials and take the Dark Mark. If you fail any of these trials you will be put to death." Lucius informed Allyson whose only response was to nod. "If you refuse to face the trials and take the mark, Damien will kill you." Lucius added his face grim.

"Lucius it's fine," Allyson whispered standing up and walking over to Lucius. She knelt in front of him and reached up to cup his face in her hand. "It's fine, I'll face the trials and take the mark." Allyson hadn't thought about it her answer was automatic. It seemed as if she hadn't even heard Lucius when he said that she would die if she flat out refused. Lucius smiled for a moment relieved that Allyson hadn't even flinched at the suggestion.

"Are there no lines you won't cross for me?" Lucius asked taking Allyson's hand in his and kissing it. Allyson sighed as if she were thinking about it and smiled as she sat in his lap.

"No I really don't think so. It's a frightening thought when there are few things you wouldn't do in the name of love." Allyson whispered placing a kiss on his lips. "So what is the first trial I must face?" Allyson asked smiling at Lucius as his hands found their way under her top.

"Damien wants you to accompany us tonight on a mission. We need to kidnap a security guard and interrogate him."

"Who are you going after? And what information do you need?" Allyson asked shuddering as Lucius' lips brushed against her collarbone.

"You'll see when we get there." Lucius whispered against Allyson's skin, before making her stand up so they could begin getting ready for the nights mission.

It had been a few minutes, and Allyson stood at the foot of the bed eyeing her temporary Death Eater mask dubiously. She wondered if the mask was indeed made from a human skull or if it was just fashioned to look so.

"Lucius, where did you get this from?" Allyson asked picking up the mask and inspecting it more closely.

"Get what my darling?" Lucius called from the bathroom where he was securing his hair in a ponytail.

"This mask." Allyson responded sniffing the mask carefully. She noted it had a bit of a strange smell.

"It was my first mask." Lucius answered simply placing his mask on his face and walking out of the bathroom.

Allyson hadn't even noticed that Lucius was standing right next to her. She was too engrossed in her inspection of the 'skull' mask in her hands.

"Yes but _where_ did you get it?" Allyson asked again this time stressing 'where' the mask came from.

Lucius sighed, Allyson was asking a question she really didn't want to know the answer to. Lucius squinted his eyes behind his Death Eater mask.

"I took it from my first victim." Lucius' answer shocked Allyson and she dropped the mask as if it had burnt her, letting it bounce on the bed. Allyson whipped her head in Lucius' direction what she saw made her scream.

Lucius stood there fully clothed in his Death Eater robes mask and all.

"Jesus Christ! Lucius you scared me half to death." Allyson gasped her hand over her heart.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "That is the point." Lucius drawled moving in on Allyson. Allyson rolled her eyes and waved a hand through the air.

"Yes I know that, it's just that I've never actually seen a Death Eater this close before." Allyson explained placing her hands on Lucius' chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"It can be a bit of shock, we are terrifying in every form of the word. Death Eaters take what they want, when they want," Lucius spun Allyson around and pushed her down across the bed her face just inches from the skull mask she had dropped earlier. "And we take it how we want." He growled pressing himself against her backside, leaning over to grab Allyson's wrist and twist her arm behind her back, just enough to hurt her without really hurting her.

"Is that so?" Allyson asked pressing herself against Lucius to tempt him further, "And what if I scream?" Allyson asked her tone seductive as she began to grind against Lucius.

"Oh please do, there is nothing a Death Eater loves more than to hear the screams of their victims." Lucius growled leaning down to Allyson's ear and putting more pressure on her arm twisted behind her back. Allyson groaned in pain and Lucius could feel the blood rushing down and making him harder.

Allyson's heart leapt to her throat and she felt the sudden rush of arousal. This display of sexual aggressiveness from Lucius was making Allyson's head spin, she loved it when he was like this, when he took what he wanted and didn't stop until he got it. Allyson was ready for whatever Lucius had to give to her and she ached to feel him inside her.

There was a knock on the door and Lucius groaned in annoyance.

"Father it's almost time, Damien is growing impatient." Came Draco's voice from the other side of the door and Lucius rolled his eyes reaching for the skull mask next to Allyson's head. Allyson stood up straight and turned to face Lucius, a sullen look on her face.

"Every time." She whispered reaching up and resting a hand on the cool silver metal of Lucius' mask. Allyson let her fingers trace over the black designs that covered the mask before standing on her tip toes to place a kiss on the mouthpiece. Lucius could only sigh as he placed the mask on Allyson's face and secured it.

It was time for Allyson's first test of loyalty.

**-Later-**

The Ministry of Magic was more sinister looking when it wasn't lit properly, Allyson noted but she kept her head high sneaking a glance at Lucius every now and then. She couldn't see him looking at her but Allyson could feel his eyes, it made her more nervous to know that Lucius felt the need to watch her.

Allyson looked at the other three wizards that were there with them, Damien, Bellatrix, and Draco.

Five wizards, yet Allyson stood alone. Damien had given strict instructions, no one but Allyson was to engage their intended target. The others were there in case things got complicated.

Allyson gripped her wand tight in her hand, the anticipation was bearing down on her now and she could feel the air shift as someone silently began to send a spell their way. Allyson spun and intercepted the spell before it hit and sent it crashing to the ground in with a loud bang and a flash.

Allyson looked around at Damien and he nodded letting her know this was her mark. Allyson nodded as well squaring her shoulders and getting ready to duel. The wizard stepped closer and Allyson barked in laughter as none other than Raymond stood not five feet from her his wand drawn looking wildly between the five wizards.

Allyson smiled she had been waiting for the moment she could draw her wand against Raymond, and that time had come.

The air around them began to crackle as the duel began. Allyson threw curse after curse and spell after spell being careful not you use anything too dangerous.

Adrenaline pumped through Allyson's veins as she bobbed and weaved, spells hit stone and tile cracking and sizzling the fixtures in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The few spells that Raymond had landed had left cuts and bruises but Allyson didn't feel them. Allyson smiled as her spells connected with Raymond and pushed him back.

Another wizard came running into the atrium drawing his wand when he saw the duel taking place. A jet of green light shot past Allyson's head and hit the unlucky wizard in the chest. Allyson turned around in shock dodging another spell from Raymond in the process. Allyson had turned just in time to see Lucius lowering his wand. Her mouth fell open in shock, Lucius had just killed a man in front of her. Allyson hadn't been prepared for that, it was one thing to know the man she loved was a murderer but seeing it first hand was shocking.

_He was just protecting you._ Allyson thought to herself refocusing on Raymond. Allyson sent a flurry of spells his way ducking and avoiding his at the same time.

One of Allyson's spells connected with Damien and he grunted in pain before he retaliated by slashing his wand through the air harshly. Allyson felt the hot pain tear through her face as the spell connected. It was as if Allyson had been struck by a whip, and the result was a cut on her cheek that traveled diagonally across her lips and down to her chin. The blood poured from her face and Allyson cried out in pain and rage, blindly she threw another curse missing her mark entirely. The pain had blinded her temporarily and Allyson struggled to regain her focus. Raymond hurled another curse at Allyson knocking her off her feet and sending her flying back a few feet.

Lucius instinctively moved to go help Allyson only to be stopped by Damien holding him back. "She must do this alone." He whispered turning back to Allyson, who was on All fours now, blood dripping down her chin and covering her exposed cleavage.

Allyson had had enough, it was time to end this duel. Her face screwed up in pain as she stood to her knees and steeled herself despite the pain that was racking her body. Allyson's breath was ragged as she trained her wand on Raymond.

The nonverbal spell Allyson sent hit Damien square in the stomach and he fell to the ground writhing and screaming as he began to cough up blood. Allyson fell forward catching herself on her hands and watching in sick fascination as Raymond thrashed about.

"Allyson!" Lucius barked, shocking Allyson out of her trance causing her to end the spell. Allyson stood up as best she could but ended up stumbling forward and falling to her hands and knees again. She watched as Damien strode over to Raymond's now unconscious body and reached down disappearing with him in a loud crack. Draco and Bellatrix were the next to leave with the dead wizard and only Lucius was left with Allyson.

Lucius sighed as he waved his wand and cleared the damage the duel had caused, before he walked over to Allyson and grabbed her outstretched hand.

"Lucius get me home." Allyson barely whispered through her cut lips.

As soon as they landed Lucius was on her healing her internal injuries and shallow cuts. The cut on her face however, was a different story entirely.

Lucius had to work fast before it was too late to heal the cut on Allyson's face with magic, he began by holding the skin together as he started chanting something that Allyson thought could have been a song. She could feel the skin starting to reattach itself and mend. The process was painful and Allyson cursed loudly smacking the table next to her, not caring about the looks the other Death Eaters present gave her. Lucius moved on to other cuts and scratches once the deeper more serious wounds had been healed.

Allyson shifted on the table as Lucius ran his hands over her searching for more cuts, Lucius stood there between Allyson's legs looking her over and Allyson smirked wincing only slightly as the still healing muscles of her face pulled slightly.

"Do you have any other cuts?" Lucius asked not looking up at Allyson.

"No but you're welcome to keep checking." Allyson answered smiling innocently at him when he looked up at her. Allyson wiped at the blood that stained her skin and smeared it, Lucius' eyes slowly traveled down to her breasts and he instinctively bit his lip placing a hand on the side of Allyson's neck.

There had been something exciting about seeing Allyson in the heat of battle hurling curses he didn't even think she knew. Allyson had never looked more beautiful than she did now sitting there covered in blood and bruises. The faint scar she would have on her face would serve as a constant reminder that Allyson was a fierce and dangerous witch in her own right.

Lucius leaned down to Allyson's ear, "Don't tempt me Allyson, I'll have you right here in front of everyone." Lucius whispered and those closest to him being Draco, Bellatrix, and Damien heard and looked at the couple with new interest, while the other Death Eaters in the room remained clueless.

Allyson leaned back slightly and eyed him with question. "Really?" She asked not knowing if he was serious or if he was bluffing.

Allyson then remembered that Lucius Malfoy didn't bluff if he said he was going to do something he would. Lucius had already placed his hand on Allyson's shoulder and was pulling her forward.

"As intriguing as that sounds, we have more important things to deal with." Damien said from the head of the table eyeing Allyson curiously. He wondered if he hadn't said anything would she have let Lucius have his way.

Allyson had to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she looked over at Damien who was still eyeing her. Allyson leaned back on the table propping herself up on her elbows she was tired and getting restless. All she wanted was to go upstairs with Lucius and go to sleep.

"You succeeded in your first test, now it's time for your second." Damien said looking at Allyson who was trying to hide her aggravation. She was biting back a comment that she knew would get her into more trouble.

"I want you to go down to the dungeons and extract information from our new guest." Damien ordered and Allyson sighed.

"What exactly do you need to know?" She asked sitting up a bit, looking at Lucius for a moment as he ran a hand across her stomach.

"He knows the names of the wizards in the Minister of Magic's security detail. We need those names so we can effectively take him out of the picture." Damien answered smirking as Allyson began having trouble focusing on him because of Lucius' wandering hands.

Allyson sat up and slid from the table brushing against Lucius who smirked down at her. He was about to touch her again when she darted away from him to stand farther back from the table.

"How do you expect me to get that bastard to talk?" Allyson asked avoiding Lucius' gaze. Damien chuckled darkly he had to remind himself that even though Allyson showed great potential to be a Dark Witch she was still in a way good.

"You torture him my dear girl." Damien stated in a way that sounded as if Allyson should've known the answer already. Damien thought for a moment before he added, "And no magic, I want you to take a hands on approach."

Allyson suddenly looked frightened. She was sure if she could have used magic she could've gotten the truth in a matter of seconds, but Damien wanted her to physically torture Raymond.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to sound like I'm complaining but I've never _physically_ tortured anything before. I wouldn't know where to begin I might kill him before I get the information you need." Allyson said feeling slightly ashamed in admitting this in a room where everyone present had probably physically tortured at least one person before.

Damien nodded as he considered what Allyson had said. "I see your concern, and I'll allow you to have help this _one_ time." Damien replied looking to Lucius now. "Lucius, who here do you think could teach Allyson the fine art that is torture?" He asked drawing Lucius' attention.

Lucius didn't think he simply answered, "Bellatrix would be the ideal teacher."

Bellatrix practically squealed in delight has she hopped in her seat in joy. Allyson looked back to Damien and nodded her head in thanks, to which he smiled in reply before sliding a knife down the table to her and standing to his feet.

**-Later-**

Allyson's hand was trembling terribly. She was terrified this was completely new to her, Allyson had never done anything this extreme in her life. It didn't help that Damien, Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters stood against the wall behind her watching intently.

It wasn't until Bellatrix wrapped her hand around Allyson's clenched fist that she stopped shaking and the knife became still. Bellatrix pressed her body flush against Allyson's back using her free hand to push Allyson's hair to one side.

"First you must remove his clothes, we want him completely exposed to us." Bellatrix whispered against Allyson's neck. Allyson nodded taking the knife and slicing through a still unconscious Raymond's clothes stepping back when he was completely naked. Bellatrix took her same position behind Allyson and guided her hand holding the knife up to Raymond's face.

"Give him a little cut here to wake him up." She whispered making Allyson's hand that held the knife slice at Raymond's cheek. He awoke with a scream and looked around wildly, glaring when his eyes landed on Allyson and Bellatrix.

"You bitch!" He spat trying to free himself from his bonds. "You won't get away with this Allyson, I'll have you thrown in Azkaban for this." He threatened and Bellatrix laughed before she guided Allyson's hand to his other cheek and let it rest there. Raymond stopped speaking immediately when he felt the sharp edge of the blade on his skin.

"You have the knife Allyson, that means you have the power. Don't listen to his threats they mean nothing." Bellatrix whispered as if she were talking a lover and Allyson nodded standing up straighter.

"What do I do first?" Allyson asked and Bellatrix smiled resting her head on Allyson's shoulder.

"Give him a chance to answer your question first." Bellatrix instructed prompting Allyson to ask about the Minister of Magic's security detail. When they got no answer Bellatrix hissed.

"This is where the fun starts." Bellatrix whispered wrapping her arm around Allyson's waist as she began to guide Allyson's knife hand again. "Start with shallow cuts." Bellatrix said moving Allyson's hand and making the blade slide across Raymond's shoulder. Raymond hissed in pain but made no effort to talk, Allyson huffed in annoyance and Bellatrix pressed her lip against Allyson's shoulder.

"Patience." Bellatrix drawled and Allyson sighed again as she continued to let Bellatrix guide her hand.

"I don't think he's going to talk." Allyson whispered after a few more minutes of leaving shallow cuts and Bellatrix nodded, sinking the knife into Raymond until all that was left was the hilt. Allyson gasped at the sudden action and Raymond screamed loudly his voice cracking.

"Then we make him talk." Bellatrix growled pulling the knife out of Raymond and finding a new spot. Bellatrix slid her hand across Allyson's stomach slowly and moved down to her hip.

Allyson bit her lip as Bellatrix pushed her knife hand forward slowly and she couldn't help but feel as if she was committing a sexual act as the cool steel of the blade penetrated Raymond's skin and slid slowly through the muscle there. Bellatrix even moaned as the knife slid deeper and deeper into Raymond. Blood spilled out from the wound covering Allyson and Bellatrix's hand, Raymond cried out in pain again and Allyson let go of the knife wiping the blood on her hand on her shirt. Allyson let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes listening to Raymond's pleas for them to stop.

Allyson smiled she should've been feeling any emotion other than satisfaction at that moment, but that's all she could feel. Allyson had power over Raymond and it felt good, the control she had now was intoxicating. Allyson didn't even mind Bellatrix whose hands began to roam freely over her. Allyson licked her lips before dropping down to her knees to look at Raymond's face.

Lucius stood in the shadows next to Damien watching in fascination as Allyson and Bellatrix brought a grown man to tears. Lucius had never been more proud or aroused than he was at that moment, he didn't even mind Bellatrix's wandering hands somehow that was making the experience more enjoyable. Lucius smirked when he saw Allyson take control of the 'lesson' and dropped to her knees in front of Raymond gripping his thighs and sinking her nails into his cuts.

"Tell me what I want to know Raymond and I'll stop." Allyson cooed leaning upwards towards Raymond's face. He flinched back and Allyson pouted reaching for the knife in his abdomen and Raymond screamed for her to stop.

"Just stop please." He pleaded and Allyson raised an eyebrow shaking her head no. Bellatrix had moved behind Raymond and gripped his shoulders painfully causing him to cry out again.

"Raymond look at me." Allyson commanded and he did slowly lifting his head as best he could.

"You don't want me to start hurting you again do you?" Allyson asked and he shook his head.

"I think he does, pull that knife out and carve him up like a Christmas ham." Bellatrix said through giggles licking her lips at the thought.

"No." Raymond rasped shaking his head and Allyson shook her head with him this time.

"Well then tell me who is on the Minister of Magic's security detail." Allyson inquired again and Raymond listed off a few random names. Allyson narrowed her eyes before yanking the knife out of his abdomen and bringing it down dangerously close to his manhood. Raymond jumped and cursed as he looked between Allyson's sneering face and the knife in disbelief.

"You're insane…" Raymond started but Allyson reached up and gripped his jaw tightly silencing him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Allyson roared spit flying from her mouth as she glared in Raymond's face. "I will cut it off and force you to choke on it." She threatened and Raymond turned white as a sheet.

"Kyle Prentiss, Rachel Dalton, Michael Franks, and Christopher Periwinkle." Raymond listed off the names and Allyson let go of his jaw staring at him long and hard before she yanked the knife from the chair and sank it into his thigh.

Allyson looked up at Bellatrix who was smiling darkly looking at her like she had never seen Allyson before. Allyson smirked back and stood to her feet wiping her hands on her shirt again smearing blood on her hands and skin. Bellatrix walked out of the room and Allyson followed casting a look in Lucius' direction and giving him a look of dark desire.

Everyone convened in the drawing room again and Damien dispatched Death Eaters to take out the four people Raymond had named. Damien addressed Allyson who sat at the table staring at Lucius and Bellatrix who stood on the wall watching her as well. Allyson hadn't heard a word that Damien had said to her, she only stood when Lucius and Bellatrix began walking out of the room meeting them at the door.

No one spoke as they walked off in a random direction, but soon Allyson realized what part of the manor they were in and she bit her lip as she walked behind Bellatrix. They all rounded a corner and Allyson struck reaching out and grabbing a handful of Bellatrix's unruly hair and slamming her into a nearby wall. Lucius stopped walking and turned around looking at Allyson and Bellatrix licking his lips as Allyson pressed her body into Bellatrix's. There was moment where the two women just stared at each other, and then Allyson leaned forward pulling Bellatrix's face to hers for a heated kiss that lasted only seconds before Allyson broke it and dragged Bellatrix by her hair to a familiar door.

Bellatrix was roughly thrown through the door of Lucius' office and she stumbled forward losing her balance and falling to the ground. Allyson looked over to Lucius who met her gaze and Allyson winked before moving towards Bellatrix who was standing to her feet. The sexual tension had built to a dangerous high and Allyson had to contain herself as she ripped Bellatrix's clothes from her body looking at her in an appraising manner. Allyson noticed Bellatrix was scarred in several specific places and suddenly she realized what things Lucius had done with Bellatrix that he wouldn't try with her. Allyson ran a hand over the scars looking back at Lucius who smirked as he sauntered over to his desk and took a seat.

Allyson began walking to the desk as she pulled her shirt over her head and she sat on the edge when she reached the desk. Bellatrix stood watching her smiling in fascination and lust at Allyson who began removing her bra never taking her eyes off the woman in front of her.

"Come here." Allyson ordered and Bellatrix walked over fixing herself between Allyson's legs as her hands began undoing the black pants she still wore. Bellatrix gripped the fabric in her hands and began to remove Allyson's pants slowly making sure to leave sensuous kisses as she removed them. Allyson looked down at Bellatrix who began to slowly move upward stopping when she found the glistening wetness between Allyson's thighs.

Allyson's breath hitched when Bellatrix's tongue flicked at the bundle nerves that made Allyson lean back and moan in pleasure. Allyson's back arched as Bellatrix continued her ministrations gripping Allyson's hips and pulling forward to her wanting to taste more of what she had to give.

Lucius felt himself growing harder by the second and he began to undress watching as Allyson reached the peak of ecstasy crying out hoarsely.

Allyson's breath came in short bursts as she let the satisfaction wash over her. Allyson looked down at Bellatrix when she caught her breath and grabbed her by the neck and began pulling her up.

"Again." Allyson commanded and Bellatrix smirked as she obeyed Allyson's wish. Allyson fell back on the desk this time and Lucius brought his hands up to run over Allyson's body. His hands gripped her breasts as he leaned forward in his seat and kissed Allyson roughly. Lucius stood from his chair letting his lips and hands travel across Allyson's body groaning as she took him into her mouth.

Allyson moaned with Lucius still in her mouth and the sensation caused Lucius to grip her side tightly as he thrust himself deeper into her mouth. Allyson nearly choked not expecting her orgasm to come at that moment when Lucius pushed himself down her throat, she slammed her hand down on the desk digging her nails in as Bellatrix anchored her hips down continuing to bring Allyson to another orgasm.

Lucius pulled himself from Allyson's mouth and pulled her off the desk turning her around and bending her over. Allyson patted the desk signaling for Bellatrix to climb on top. Bellatrix did as she was told and Allyson grabbed a nearby wand not looking to see who it belonged to and waved it through the air. The result was ropes appearing and tying Bellatrix to the desk making it impossible for her to move. Allyson slipped two fingers into Bellatrix at the same time Lucius entered her and the two women moaned in pleasure simultaneously. Allyson let her thumb rub against the small pearl nestled between Bellatrix's legs and gripped her thighs as Lucius thrust into her again and again.

Bellatrix struggled in the ropes trying to break free wanting to touch something as she felt her climax approaching. Allyson cried out as Lucius began pumping into her harder and faster, not stopping when she nearly fell forward. Allyson gripped Bellatrix's thigh harder steadying herself for the orgasm that rocked through her.

Allyson pulled her fingers from Bellatrix right before the woman climaxed and pushed them into Bellatrix's mouth, letting her taste herself for a moment. Allyson whispered a spell that Lucius had used on her before and smirked when she touched Bellatrix. Bellatrix writhed in intolerable pleasure as Allyson rested a hand on her. Bellatrix screamed as Allyson's touched wrenched a strong orgasm from her. Allyson removed her hand and Bellatrix sighed in relief, crying out again when Allyson's fingers slid into her again.

Bellatrix was having orgasm after orgasm and Allyson showed no signs of stopping them as she kept her fingers firmly hooked inside Bellatrix. Allyson's face hovered over Bellatrix's as Lucius continued to plow into Allyson filling her to the hilt every time. Allyson clenched her free hand in Bellatrix's hair as she cried out again when ripples of ecstasy flooded through her. Lucius dragged his hands down Allyson's back before gripping her hips and making her meet his thrusts.

Allyson screamed and Lucius closed his eyes growling in satisfaction at the sound. He dug his fingertips into Allyson's skin leaving bruises in the process. Lucius grabbed Allyson's leg and propped it on the desk allowing him to move deeper within her groaning as her body brought him closer to the edge.

Allyson gasped and her legs began to tremble as each of Lucius' thrust hit spots she didn't even know existed. Allyson screamed Lucius' name and Bellatrix screamed Allyson's as all three of them reached the final threshold of passion together.

Allyson ended her spell over Bellatrix and collapsed on top of her completely out of breath placing a kiss on her collar. Lucius had fallen back into his chair admiring the view in front of him and wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's the end of the chapter. Let me know what you all thought about it. **

**Also I'm still working on the chapter for when Lucius takes the duplication potion. I'm thinking of adding it as like an epilogue or something along those lines. **


	7. Marked

**A/N: This was supposed to be the last chapter but the plot bunnies won't leave me alone so I'll probably post and extra chapter that will span over several periods of time since the ending to this would've been kinda open-ended and I hate when stories do that. **

**And Oh my gosh guys the things you have been saying about this story are so wonderful. It makes me glad that I gave in a made this into an actual story and not left it as a one-shot. I really appreciate it all so much. **

**AND OMG OMG I SAW THE MOVIE! Lucius looked amazing I love the transformation he went through and somehow he still looked sexy. Also I almost missed his prison tattoo on his neck, did anyone else notice it. However I was a little upset that they only showed him mentioning going to seek out Harry one time in the movie, when in the book he mentioned it more than once because he wanted to go get his son out of Hogwarts. That scene in the book made me love his character even more, the fact that he could've cared less about what Voldemort was doing and wanted to get his son to safety just proved that the man does have a heart.**

**If anyone wants to discuss the movie with me feel free to leave me a message. **

**Anyways enjoy this next to last chapter.**

* * *

Allyson stood in front of the mirror inspecting the faint scar from her duel the night before. A thin almost invisible line stretched from her right cheek, across her lips, and down to the left side of her chin. Lucius had told Allyson there was no damage to her features; obviously he hadn't looked close enough. Allyson sighed running her hand through her hair; her once flawless complexion was now scarred.

Lucius sat in the bedroom reading by the table lamp, he couldn't see Allyson but he could feel her emotions and she was upset for what reason Lucius had no idea. He stood from his chair setting his book down on the table next to him and walked into the bathroom to check on Allyson.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked placing his hands on Allyson's shoulders.

"I'm scarred." Allyson answered in a dejected tone. She had no idea why it seemed to bother her so much, Allyson wasn't usually a vain person but lately she found herself worrying about the little things.

Lucius nodded and spun Allyson around to face him, picking her up and sitting her on the countertop. He reached out and traced the fine line with his fingers before he spoke.

"You're beautiful, Allyson. This should be worn with pride not shame. You took on a very skilled wizard and won even after he used spells that should've killed you." Lucius said reassuring Allyson, who nodded and smiled at him. Lucius leaned forward and placed a few kisses over the scar and brushing Allyson's hair out of her face.

"You should never doubt your beauty, or your strength. My darling you are perfect and I wouldn't have you any other way." Lucius continued, showing a side of himself that was reserved only for Allyson. Allyson reached up and touched Lucius face smiling still as she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"How on Earth did I get so lucky?" Allyson asked sitting up straight to look at Lucius.

"How did I?" Lucius asked back running his hand down Allyson's arm. Allyson sighed and shook her head. Lucius had managed to change her mood and his words made her feel like nothing could hurt her ever again.

"I love you." She whispered leaning her face down into his hand when it came up to cup her cheek.

"And I love you." He replied. Then Lucius picked her up from the counter and took her to the bed where for the next hour or so he reminded her just how much he loved her.

—**Later—**

Allyson was alone in the manor, Lucius had left and wouldn't be back until the next day. Allyson had wandered around the manor aimlessly for a while until she remembered something very important suddenly. Allyson was at least a week late and she was never late. She turned around and practically ran to Lucius' potion lab kicking all of the house elves in the room out and slamming the door behind her.

Allyson grabbed ingredients off the shelves and began dumping them in the cauldron mixing them and bringing the contents to a slow boil. Allyson waited until the potion turned clear and turned off the fire underneath the cauldron. Allyson waited until the potion cooled before she dipped a bowl inside the cauldron and scooped out the potion. Allyson looked down at the clear liquid steadying her nerves before she picked up a knife and pricked her finger and massaging out a few drops.

Allyson paced in front of the potion nervously waiting for it to change color, and when it did she couldn't bring herself to look at it long enough to see its result. Instead Allyson sat at the table across the room trying to build up her courage. Allyson looked down at her stomach and rested her hand over it getting lost in her train of thought about possibly being pregnant.

A loud shout from outside the door made Allyson jump in her seat and look towards the door.

"What the bloody hell are you all doing hovering outside this door?" Draco shouted at the house elves.

"Ms. Hopkirk kicked us out, she's been in there for at least an hour." One of them squeaked and Draco huffed in annoyance before pushing the door in and entering the room. Draco gave Allyson a stern look before he spoke.

"Allyson what are you doing in here?" He asked before going to the table where the ingredients were scattered, he looked over them and picked up a few to sniff at them to be sure what they were. Draco knew this potion well he'd had a few girlfriends use it when they thought he had gotten them pregnant. So when Draco looked at the potion in the bowl that had now turned purple he nodded and looked back at Allyson who was obviously not going to look for herself.

"Looks like I'm going to have a little brother in about nine months." Draco said walking over to where Allyson sat and took the seat next to her. Draco looked over at Allyson and noticed she was on the verge of tears, almost instinctively he grabbed her hand and turned his entire body to face her.

"Don't cry Allyson, you're better than that." He said trying to give her a bit of encouragement. Allyson nodded and wiped away the budding tears.

"What am I going to do?" She asked try to stop her voice from shaking, and Draco looked at her a bit confused.

"You're going to tell my father." He answered as if it was that simple.

"You say it like it's so easy, I don't even know how he'll react." Allyson retorted rubbing her forehead.

"He'll be ecstatic."

"Really?" Allyson asked looking up at Draco who only nodded then let go of her hand to lean back in his chair.

"I know him, and I know how he feels about you and when you tell him there's a good chance he will actually smile, you know actually show some teeth." Draco said and smiled when Allyson laughed. They sat in silence for a moment when Draco felt the need to say something more serious.

"Allyson promise to be a better mother to your son than mine was to me, be a better wife to my father than she was." Draco leaned forward as he said this looking into Allyson's eyes to let her know he was serious.

"He hasn't even proposed to me Draco, I doubt he's even thought about it." Allyson told him leaning back a bit.

"Trust me he's been thinking about it, I'm sure he's already bought the ring." Draco said, Lucius hadn't said anything about marriage but Draco knew his father and he knew that when Lucius felt this strongly about something he did what he had to do to make it permanent.

"What makes you think that?" Allyson inquired leaning forward again.

"He's my father, I know everything about the man. The way he talks about you, the things that he's said, hell just the way he looks at you, there's no way he wouldn't marry you now. Allyson you're giving my father a son that is the greatest gift you could ever give him." Draco leaned back in his chair again as Allyson considered his words while

"You know it could always be a girl." Allyson said after a short silence and Draco laughed standing up from his seat.

"That would be a shock, Malfoy men only father sons." Draco informed Allyson smoothing out his shirt in the process. Allyson watched as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She got up and moved towards the bowl of purple liquid to see for herself. It was still purple she noted and she sighed, not knowing if she was happy or not. Then Allyson remembered Draco's words and she smiled, if anyone knew Lucius it would be his own son, and Draco wouldn't lie to her at least Allyson hoped he wouldn't lie to her. All that was left to do was wait until Lucius came home the next day so she could tell him the news.

Allyson had other fears besides how Lucius would react. The truth was Allyson was terrified because she didn't know if she had the natural instincts to be a mother.

Allyson thought back on her own family life and frowned. Her family had planned her life out the day they found out they were having a girl. Allyson never wanted to live the life they had planned for her, but she felt like she never had a choice it seemed almost automatic to want to please her parents when she was younger. Even though they had forced their own ideas on Allyson she didn't hate them, her parents had raised her the way their parents had raised them. It had all started her first year at Hogwarts, her parents had been excited telling her all about the Gryffindor house and how the sorting hat was sure to put her there because it was a family tradition. Allyson got put into Gryffindor and she told her parents in the letter she wrote, what she left out was that she had begged the sorting hat to do so. The sorting hat had told her there was a secret darkness within her, a darkness that would lead her to do great things that Allyson was cunning and would do anything to achieve that greatness. Slytherin was where she would've been placed had the sorting hat not listened to her pleas. Allyson didn't want to disappoint her family and she chose Gryffindor even though she knew she wouldn't be happy there.

After Hogwarts Allyson continued to follow her families plan for her life and began training to take a high ranking job in the ministry of magic. Allyson completed the training and ranked high in all her tests she was at the top of her class. The job offers for Allyson were lined up and she would've taken one of them if it hadn't been for the tragedy that struck one fateful evening.

Allyson's parents had been out one night among muggles when they were attacked and killed for their money and jewels. Allyson had been crushed she had lived her whole life pleasing them and then they were gone in an instant. It was then that Allyson began to rebel against the plan that had been set out for her. Aunt Mafalda had stepped in trying to take the place of Allyson's family but Allyson refused to let her dictate her life to that extent. That was when she took the job as Lucius Malfoy's secretary for no other reason to do the opposite of what she had been told to do her entire life. Her Aunt had nearly called St. Mungo's to take Allyson and have her committed when Allyson first told her of the job. Allyson assured her that she would rarely see Lucius and even if she did the man never looked at her or spoke to her. Mafalda seemed to calm down when Allyson told her this but still insisted Allyson find another position within the ministry. Allyson had lied to her Aunt and told her it was too late for that since she signed a contract.

Allyson laughed now as she left the potions lab allowing the house elves back in to clean up. It had taken Lucius nearly a year to notice Allyson, when she had noticed him the day interviewed her. He had been brusque and cold when he talked to her then, telling her he expected her on time every morning even when he was not there which was often Allyson noticed. Lucius also expected to have his morning coffee sitting on his desk every morning, first thing in the morning when Allyson came in whether he was there or not. Allyson thought he was a cold and hard hearted man when she first met him yet she couldn't help the desires she felt for him. Lucius was egotistical, haughty, and he sneered most of the time when she did see him, but he was undeniably to most beautiful man Allyson had ever laid eyes on and now he was hers.

Lucius was still all of those things to the outside world, but with Allyson he had changed, now he was caring and treated her like a queen. He was protective of her even when she didn't need it. When he spoke to her now he spoke to her like a man would to a woman he loves and cherishes. If Allyson was hurt Lucius would be the first to tend to her, and when Allyson needed him he was there without hesitation. Allyson never asked Lucius for anything yet he was constantly showering her with gifts. And while Lucius was this way with Allyson she knew he was still the same dangerous dark wizard that she knew him to be, yet she loved him nonetheless and was willing to take drastic measures to prove it.

Allyson wondered now what her final test would be, as she entered the bedroom she and Lucius shared she suddenly felt the need to bathe and rest. Allyson ran the water filling the tub and settling in when it was full. Allyson leaned back in the tub her hands on her belly imagining how it would swell when she got further along in her pregnancy.

_He'll be ecstatic._ Draco's words rang in Allyson's head and she prayed that they were true. Allyson knew there was a war coming and now that Lucius had been named Damien's second in command along with Bellatrix he would not need the added worry of a child.

—**Elsewhere—**

Lucius was thousands of miles away when he felt it. Something had happened back at the manor that sent Allyson into a flurry of emotions, ranging from fear, happiness, worry, comfort, and now she was questioning something.

He could see flashes of images from her, first she was wandering around the manor then suddenly the next image was of his potions lab. He could see flashes of a potion being brewed and then there was Draco talking to her his voice muffled but he was smiling when he left her. Now Lucius saw and heard nothing but his own thoughts as Allyson's mind quieted.

Lucius could feel the eyes on him as he stood in front of the large black door.

"Lucius you seem distracted." Damien said eyeing his second suspiciously. Lucius shook his head and waved his wand unlocking the door and walking through.

"I'm fine." Lucius muttered as his thoughts drifted back to Allyson, he was worried again and Damien was hovering around him like an annoying gnat.

Damien knew Lucius had seen something that caused his sudden change of mood, and Damien strongly suspected Allyson was the reason. Lucius wore a stony expression as they moved through the dark halls of the building they had just entered.

Damien stopped walking and flicked his wand causing light to pour from it and fill the room illuminating it. There was an alter on the far side of the room and a stone table, there was dried blood caked to the stone staining the floor around it. And in the center of the room there was a pit filled with black liquid that looked thick and poisonous. Allyson would have to come to this very room in soon to face the final trial and take the Dark Mark. She would have to commit murder. Take a life and swear an oath. If she did this properly she would meet Damien in the center of the room where she would take the mark.

Damien walked over to the Alter and blew the dust away from it, it had been a long time since he saw the room. Voldemort had brought him to this place once before to show him how the old rituals were performed. Lucius watched him brow furrowed in disgust, Damien could easily give Allyson the Dark Mark with just a prick of a knife and his wand. Instead Damien wanted to force Allyson to experience the old way, this way would be painful and almost unbearable and if everything wasn't done precisely Allyson could die in the process.

Lucius found his patience with Damien to be wearing thin, this was not something Lucius wanted Allyson to go through, he had gone through this same ceremony and it nearly killed him. Lucius suddenly felt as if Damien was now testing him as well, Damien would know that Lucius had to go through this, he would know that Lucius knew exactly what Allyson should expect.

Lucius realized with a disturbing thought he would be asking Allyson to do something that would shatter her soul. Lucius rubbed his face and gave a silent aggravated sigh, Damien would pay for this, Lucius didn't know how but he made a silent vow to make Damien pay for what he was going to do to Allyson.

—**The Next Day—**

Allyson, Draco, and Lucius had sat down to breakfast and there was an undeniable tension in the room. Draco was looking at Allyson intently silently willing her to tell his father she was pregnant. Allyson in turn was avoiding Draco's eyes and the suspicious look Lucius was giving them both.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" Lucius asked placing his fork on his plate.

"No."

"Yes."

Draco and Allyson answered at the same time and Draco stood from the table.

"I don't have anything to tell you father but Allyson does." Draco said taking his plate and leaving the room while Allyson looked at him in shock.

Allyson looked at Lucius and sighed, she had wanted to wait until after her final trial to tell him.

"Well." Lucius asked wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin and raising an eyebrow at Allyson. Allyson sighed again and stood from the table and looked down at Lucius.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Allyson asked looking at the house elves clearing the table and the Death Eaters that scattered the dining area, Lucius nodded standing to his feet and leading the way out of the kitchen and to the balcony.

When they reached the balcony Lucius closed the glass door behind them and turned to Allyson who stood on the railing looking down at the massive garden below them. Lucius stood beside Allyson looking at her in question and when Allyson turned to him he saw that she was smiling and a single tear had rolled down her cheek.

"Lucius," She said reaching out to grab his hand and place it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Lucius went very still as his eye traveled down to his hand on Allyson's stomach, but he didn't speak instead he secured his cane under his arm and reached forward to pull Allyson into a kiss. Lucius inhaled deeply smiling against Allyson's lips, when he pulled away from her she noticed that Lucius was actually smiling, with teeth showing.

Allyson wished she had a camera at that very moment so she could capture the look on his face.

Lucius realized that this was what sent Allyson into an emotional tornado the day before and that train of thought led Lucius to question Allyson about how she felt about the news.

"I was worried at first, petrified to be exact." Allyson told him resting her head on his chest, "I thought you would be a little disappointed." She confessed and Lucius looked down at the top of her head.

"Why on Earth would I be disappointed?" Lucius asked wrapping his arms around Allyson.

"There's a war starting Lucius, and you're Damien's second in command, the added stress would be a…"

"Welcomed distraction." Lucius finished for Allyson, those were not the words Allyson was going to use but they were better than the words she was going to say.

They stayed like that for a while standing in each other's arms completely at peace and happy, that is until Allyson asked the question that had been looming over her for the last day or so.

"Lucius did Damien tell you what the last test was?" She asked and Lucius stiffened before he answered her. Allyson couldn't see it but Lucius' eyes had gone dark and distant at the thought of what she would have to endure in the next couple of days.

"Maybe you should sit down." Lucius suggested gently guiding Allyson down into a nearby chair. He didn't speak for a while and Allyson was starting to worry again.

"Lucius what is it?" Allyson asked on the edge of her seat.

"There will be a ceremony where you will take a life and swear an oath, if this is done in an acceptable manner you will join Damien in the center of the room and take the Mark."

Allyson went very pale, she had not expected a full ritual especially one that went so far as to require her to take a life. She had heard about what murder did to a person's soul, Allyson didn't know if it was the pregnancy making her hormonal or if the pressure had finally made her crack either way Allyson burst into tears sobbing into her hands as Lucius watched in confusion and regret. If he could have his way none of this would have been necessary, Allyson wouldn't be forced to suffer through age old rituals and she certainly wouldn't be crying.

Lucius' reaction was instant, he scooped her up into his arms and held her there until she had finished crying. Lucius could feel Allyson's anger as it poured out of her in hot tears and streaked down her cheeks.

"I hate him." Allyson growled gripping Lucius' arms and looking up at him. "I want him dead, Lucius."

Lucius looked down on Allyson's sneering face, and he made a promise to her that he would keep when the time was right.

"I'll kill him, my darling. I swear it, I will kill him for you." Lucius had said the words and even though he had no idea when or how he knew that he would make good on his word.

Allyson smiled darkly and grabbed Lucius' face pulling him down into a rough kiss. She had finally realized the power she held in the relationship all she had to do was say it and Lucius would make sure that it was done. He had not hesitated or second guessed himself, Lucius had promised to end Damien for her and she knew he would find a way.

Allyson could feel the eyes on them and she sighed when she glanced in the direction of the glass door behind Lucius. Damien stood there along with a few random Death Eaters, but it was Damien who Allyson looked at. Her eyes were daggers that tore through him, and Damien narrowed his eyes as he felt a sharp pain that faded almost instantly. Allyson smirked against Lucius' lips as she refocused on him, he chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip.

"Do we have an audience?" He asked lips brushing against hers.

"Yes." Allyson answered, Lucius hesitated a moment before starting to back away. Allyson's hands flashed out and pulled his body flush with hers.

"Where are you going?" Allyson asked her hate for Damien making her voice rough and Lucius arched an eyebrow and backed Allyson into the stone railing of the balcony gripping her hips through the thin fabric of her robe and nightgown.

Lucius and Allyson couldn't tell the difference between their emotions now, it seemed that they were feeling the same things; anger, hate, lust, want, passion. It was aggravating and exciting all at the same time.

Allyson's back met the stone railing roughly and she hissed glaring up at Lucius, that would leave a nasty bruise and Allyson was not happy about that. Allyson dragged her nails across Lucius' neck in retaliation drawing blood, Lucius lifted Allyson up and roughly propped her on the stone railing and ripped her robe open. Allyson undid the tie on Lucius' robe and ran her hands over his chest, raking her nails down his abdomen and pulling at his waist band before she slipped her hand down his pants and gripped his hardening manhood.

Lucius groaned as Allyson pulled his growing erection out of his pants and pressed the tip against her entrance. Her slick wetness covered the tip and Allyson moved her hand to Lucius' bleeding neck running her fingers through his blood and smearing down his shoulder. Allyson's nails dug into Lucius' arm when he plunged into her suddenly causing her to cry out. Lucius thrust into Allyson over and over again and she cursed at the speed and force he used.

Lucius' fingertips dug into Allyson's skin and he bit down on her collarbone so hard his teeth threatened to break the skin. Lucius raked his teeth painfully across Allyson's skin stopping at her neck before he gave a final thrust. He captured her lips in a hard kiss, muffling their sounds of pleasure as they came.

Allyson took a shaky breath as she opened her eyes and looked at the faces of the Death Eaters. The women looked jealous, the men eyed Allyson with a new appreciation, and they all looked away when Allyson's gaze fell on them. All except for Damien who watched them his expression unreadable. Allyson stared directly at Damien as she wrapped her arms and legs around Lucius in a way that was clearly possessive. She lowered her lips to his bloody neck and placed a kiss there bloodying her lips in the process. The message was clear Lucius was Allyson's and no one else's.

Lucius helped Allyson down from the stone railing and stood her up on the ground much more gently than he put her up there. He smirked down at Allyson as she slipped his manhood back into his pants and moved towards the glass door that led into the manor. Neither bothered with tying their robes closed as they walked back into the manor. Lucius swaggered in behind Allyson keeping his eyes trained on her as he smirked in appreciation. Allyson's robe billowed about behind her as she slinked across the room slowly with her head held high only coming to stop when she found Damien standing directly in front of her blocking her way.

Allyson resisted the urge to curse him with so much pain that it would bring him to his knees in front of her. Instead she opted for folding her arms over her chest and huffing in annoyance as she looked up into his scarred face.

"Excuse me." Allyson ground out through clenched teeth.

Damien didn't move instead he raked his eyes over Allyson's body biting his lip before he spoke to her.

"Now don't tell me you're feeling embarrassed? Not after that little show you put on out there." Damien's tone was taunting and Allyson sneered.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of." She said leaning forward, "This is my home, my body, and that is my man." Allyson spat pointing in Lucius' direction, Damien looked over Allyson's shoulder at Lucius who only shrugged his lips quirking as he fought off a smile. Allyson looked around at all the faces in the room now watching the exchange between her and Damien.

"I can do what I want, when I want, where I want." She said addressing the room now, "If anyone has a problem with they can leave and go straight to hell." Allyson finished and Lucius had to fight off the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him.

Allyson refocused on Damien who stepped aside to let her pass with Lucius directly behind her.

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow night Allyson, It would be ashamed if you missed your own party." Damien teased and Allyson stopped in mid step.

"I can't wait, it should be fun." Allyson shot back before stalking off. No one dared to speak until Lucius and Allyson were out of earshot.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Allyson apologized when she and Lucius were truly alone.

"No need to apologize my darling, you're starting to act like a Malfoy." Lucius replied, Allyson stood up straighter and smiled at his words.

"I think we should eat out tonight, get a break from all this don't you agree?" Lucius asked and Allyson nodded her head grateful that Lucius wanted to get away from the Death Eaters and most importantly Damien.

**-Later- **

Allyson was full from dinner and happier than she had been in a while, as she took in the sights and sounds of Paris at night. She walked down the street on Lucius' arm completely relaxed and not thinking about what she would have to do the next night.

They had been walking around the streets of Paris for a while when Allyson noticed they were being followed by a young gypsy woman. Allyson stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at the woman who beckoned to her. Lucius had warned Allyson about the beggars and gypsies in Paris yet Allyson found herself walking towards the woman regardless. There was something pulling Allyson towards her like a magnet. Lucius grabbed Allyson's arm when he saw where she was going.

"Allyson where are you going?" Lucius asked looking between Allyson and the gypsy woman.

"I have to follow her, she knows something." Allyson murmured as she continued to follow the gypsy, Allyson had no idea how she knew that the woman had something to tell her, she just knew. Lucius cursed when Allyson's arm slipped from his grip and she disappeared around a corner. He rounded the corner just in time to see Allyson enter a building with a sign that read "Fortune Teller" above the door.

Allyson was standing in a small room watching the Gypsy woman dart back and forth dropping ingredients into a cauldron, Lucius came to stand next to her his hand resting on the snake head of his cane.

"Why did you tell me to follow you?" Allyson asked her eyes darting back and forth in an effort to keep track of the fortune teller.

"I am Vadoma, I have had many visions of you Allyson Hopkirk."

Allyson looked at Lucius who looked less than impressed, as he eyed the woman with scrutiny.

"She could have seen your name and picture in the paper." Lucius said grabbing Allyson's hand and turning to leave.

"Beware of the scarred man, he will destroy you both." Vadoma warned from her cauldron ignoring Lucius' disbelief. Lucius turned around and looked at Vadoma cautiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked suddenly interested in what Vadoma had to say.

Vadoma smiled stirring the potion in her cauldron before spitting in it causing sparks to fly out. Vadoma inhaled the billowing smoke and closed her eyes.

"He fears the power that grows between you two each day. There will be a day that you will be more powerful than any other wizard ever born, the scarred man will try and kill you because of this." Vadoma opened her eyes and they were black as night now as she fixed her gaze on Allyson.

"Protect the children that grow inside you, keep them a secret for as long as you can."

"Children?" Lucius and Allyson said at the same time looking at each other then to Vadoma who stepped around her cauldron to Allyson placing a hand on her stomach and resting her head there. When she spoke again her voice was deep and gravely.

"I see twins, a girl that looks like her father and a boy that looks like his mother. They will be the most powerful magical beings the world will ever see. The world will tremble at their feet and no one will be able to best them, their enemies will be cast down one after another. All of mankind will behold and despair the Coming of the Two." Vadoma coughed and blinked her eyes rapidly. She stood up straight and looked at Allyson before turning and going back to a small table with clear glass orbs scattered around on top of it. Vadoma picked one up and pulled a wand out from the many folds of her skirt to draw out the vision she had just had. Lucius and Allyson watched as Vadoma secured the prophecy in the glass orb that now turned silvery blue. Vadoma placed the prophecy in Allyson's hands and leaned forward whispering a final warning into her ear that Lucius could not hear.

"When you swear the oath tomorrow night do not swear it to the scarred man, swear it to him." Vadoma glanced in Lucius' direction for a brief moment, "He will be the next Dark Lord."

Allyson gasped her jaw going slack, she leaned away from Vadoma and looked at Lucius, nodding slowly and trying to imagine it.

Lucius reached over and plucked the glowing orb out of Allyson's hand, "How much do you want for this?" He asked slipping the prophecy into his coat. Vadoma shook her head and backed away keeping her head down.

"I want no gold from you sir, I only ask that you call on me when you have killed the scarred man." Lucius nodded and left with Allyson.

Lucius waited until they had returned to the manor to question Allyson about what Vadoma had told her.

"What did she tell you?" He had asked Allyson and she only smiled at him clearly keeping a secret.

"She told me to swear the oath to you, and not Damien." Allyson answered reaching into Lucius' jacket and taking out the prophecy to look at it longingly.

"What else?" Lucius pressed but Allyson shook her head.

"I think it's better that you don't know." Allyson answered smiling at the glowing orb, her smile grew as she remembered what Vadoma had said. Allyson turned to Lucius now who tapping his foot impatiently.

"We're going to have twins Lucius." Allyson said beaming and Lucius found himself smiling as well. Suddenly Allyson's smile faltered, "I'm going to be the size of a house." She whispered horrified and Lucius chuckled resting a hand on her belly.

"You'll be the most beautiful house in the entire world." He whispered leaning down to kiss her.

Allyson smiled against his lips, setting the glowing orb down so she could push his jacket from his shoulders and unbutton his shirt.

Allyson gave a 'mmm' of approval as she looked at his body, she placed a kiss on his chest as she dropped to her knees to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants. Allyson ran her hands over his skin slowly standing up wrapping her arms around his waist, she shivered when her dress fell to the ground in a pool around her feet.

Lucius guided Allyson to the bed discarding his boxers on the way and kissed every inch of her he could reach.

They shared in their happiness for that night not thinking about what the next would hold.

**-The Next Night- **

Allyson walked up the steps leading to the blood stained table where her victim laid strapped down and screaming. Her bare feet thumped silently against the cold stone floor as she walked and she shivered with every step she took. She reached the top step and looked down at the face of her victim, it was Raymond. Allyson scoffed as she walked around the table, there was a slight hesitation as she mounted the table and straddled Raymond.

Raymond stopped his yelling when he felt the added weight of another person and opened his eyes, he screamed when he saw Allyson and she only rolled her eyes before clamping her hand down tightly over his mouth.

_Do it quickly_ Lucius had told Allyson before she walked into the room, she looked at him for a brief moment as she slowly raised the knife in her hand. Lucius gave the slightest of nods urging Allyson to go on. Allyson closed her eyes and steadied her breath, when she reopened them Damien was standing directly in her line of sight and Allyson felt a sudden swell of hate.

The air was thick with anticipation as the knife came crashing down into Raymond's abdomen. Allyson was glaring at Damien the whole time imagining it was him she was gutting on the stone table. Her lip curled into a sneer as she wrenched the knife upward with so much force she cracked Raymond's sternum. The sound echoed in the silent room and Allyson swore she saw Damien flinch, when the blood spurted from Raymond's body and stained her ceremonial white gown. Allyson looked to Lucius next and he nodded again leaning forward when Allyson lurched forward suddenly.

Something inside Allyson shattered and she assumed it was her soul, Lucius had warned her that it would hurt if this was her first kill. Lucius hadn't been over exaggerating, it had hurt more than Allyson had expected the feeling was indescribable and Allyson's legs were unsteady as she climbed off of the table and moved to the alter that stood a few feet away from her.

"I swear on this night, under the watchful eye of the full moon to serve the one true Dark Lord." Allyson began the oath looking past Damien and directly to Lucius. "I shall be resolute in my eternal devotion, I shall forever be obedient to your will, I shall fight and die proud to uphold our beliefs." Lucius sat up straighter in his seat, "My loyalty shall never dim, and my love will be unwavering." Allyson finished the oath and Damien clapped not realizing that Allyson hadn't made the vow to him but to Lucius instead, Allyson smiled as she stepped down from the alter and walked to the center of the room to meet Damien.

Damien reached forward and took Allyson's left forearm, holding his other hand out for the knife in her hand. Allyson handed it to him her hand steady even though she was shaking inside. Damien brought the knife to Allyson's skin and she forced herself to remain silent as Damien sliced through flesh and muscle. Allyson couldn't stop the tears though and she let them fall freely. Damien dropped the knife letting it clatter loudly on the stone floor and pulled out his wand and pressed the tip into the wound he had just created. Allyson bit down on the inside of her cheek stifling a cry of pain, she looked to Lucius for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and found him looking on intensely. He mouthed a word and Allyson nodded locking eyes with him.

The Dark Mark was taking form now and Allyson could feel the brand searing into her skin through muscle all the way down to the bones. The wound began to close and seal itself with the Dark Mark and soon it was over. Allyson could feel her vision blurring as she swayed on her feet. Before she could register what had happened she was falling and strong arms had caught her moments before she hit the cold stone floor.

Lucius held an unconscious Allyson in his arms, picking her up to cradle her to his chest as he stood and faced Damien.

"It's done Lucius, she did well I half expected her bleed out and die." Damien said before turning on his heels and storming away his cloak billowing behind him. Lucius was seconds from pulling his wand out of his cane when Draco rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Father, calm yourself now is not the right moment." Draco said and Lucius took his son's advice, walking out of the dreadful room and taking Allyson back to the safety of the manor.

Lucius had forced three blood replenishing potions down Allyson's throat before she woke up and regained her proper color. He had breathed a sigh of relief when she whispered his name and sat up drinking the last potion herself.

It was a few moments before Allyson had all her strength back and now all she could do was stare at the Dark Mark that branded her skin.

"I can feel it moving." She said touching it and finding that it no longer hurt.

"You'll get used to it love." Lucius said taking her arm and kissing the mark. "I didn't want you to have to do any of this." He admitted and Allyson leaned into his shoulder.

"I know Lucius, I don't blame you for any of this. Damien nearly killed me not you." Allyson replied closing her eyes she was still tired from the ordeal.

"I'll make him pay for that soon enough." Lucius promised darkly, and Allyson smiled from his shoulder, they were silent for a while before Lucius spoke again.

"At least now we can get married without him causing a scene." Lucius said nonchalantly and Allyson's eyes snapped open.

"Lucius you haven't even proposed to me yet." Allyson said looking at him shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Allyson opened her mouth and closed it suddenly, her hand suddenly felt heavier than she remembered and she looked down at it then back to Lucius and once more at her hand. She hadn't even felt Lucius slip the ring around her finger but there is sat nonetheless gleaming in the dim light. Emeralds and diamonds sparkled and shined in Allyson's eyes and she smiled turning to kiss Lucius deeply.

"Allyson Arianna Hopkirk, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Lucius asked and Allyson could only nod her answer.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world Lucius." Allyson exclaimed when she found her voice, and Lucius smiled himself.

"And you my darling have made me happiest man in the world since our first night together." Lucius replied pressing a lingering kiss on Allyson's lips before folding his arms around her and letting her fall asleep on his chest. "Good night, Mrs. Malfoy." He whispered before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter I'm going to post will be officially 5.5 taking place before chapter 6, I will title it The Tale of Two Lucius'. And then I'll post a final chapter sometime after that and the story will be done and I will start on other projects and update my other story that I have on here.**

**Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed it please feel free to leave reviews and whatnot and thank you all for sticking around. **


End file.
